Capitalia: Axis Powers- Season 1
by Moved to Alaskan Midsummer
Summary: There's not just personifications of Countries on this planet. Now it's the Capitals time to shine! Meet Rome, Bonn, Tokyo, Washington D.C., London, Paris, Moscow and Beijing as well as all the other capitals as they go through the same events as their parent countries! Revolves around the Anime but script is changed for the Capitals. Season 1 (Episodes 1- 26)!
1. Episode 1

**So, this is my latest work! Over the time I have been in the fandom, I've created OC children from two countries. They're not all straight pairings, I have reasons you can ask if you can be bothered. I've decided to put them into Hetalia and instead of the normal countries, my OC's will replace the characters! So if you don't like OC's, then leave. Don't like, don't read. **

**And just so you know, they all have two parents, but only the parent that their city is in is relevant. E.g. - Even though for instance Tokyo has an Allied Father, she doesn't have anything to do with him. They may mention being a child of them, but it doesn't affect what group they are in etc. and relationships between their parent countries. If I forgot anything that may confuse you, please tell me and I'll add it.**

**Note: This is not historically accurate. No History is taught using these cities. Also, I hate bad grammar, it's just something I added Washington in to do and London (as do I as a Brit) hate it when people are lazy with the way they speak. It's not me being lazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Guest Reviewer has asked if I can put the Capitals mentioned at the beginning and what country they represent. So, in order of appearance (though some are not mentioned being the speaker and some don't speak at all):<strong>

**Washington D.C.- United States of America.**

**London- England.**

**Brussels- Belgium.**

**Madrid- Spain.**

**Helsinki- Finland.**

**Stockholm- Sweden.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Bern- Switzerland.**

**Paris- France.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Vilnius- Lithuania. **

**Minsk- Belarus.**

**Riga- Latvia.**

**Tallinn- Estonia.**

**Warsaw- Poland.**

**Athens- Greece.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire (There are several Residenz's and I don't count this one as a Child).**

**Naples- South Italy.**

**Rome, Germania and the Micronations will be as themselves.**

* * *

><p><em>HETALIA: AXIS POWERS EPISODE 1: WORLD MEETING.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah! I think this meeting can start and-"<p>

"If this is how you're going to start a meeting I can automatically tell it's going to be a crap one, Washington!"

"Calm your tits London, bro!"

"For one, I am not your 'bro' since last time I checked I was female, and two, get this meeting started properly!"

"OK, OK, fine." Washington D.C. sighed. "So, I guess this meetings already started, yada yada. So, say whatever the hell you want as long as ya-"

"YOU."

"Fucks sake London. As long as YOU want to keep a good status, make sure you keep your mouth shut if you're gonna-"

"GOING TO."

"London, leave me alone for five minutes will ya? Keep your mouth shut if you're gonna say something inappropriate, k all?"

"This is going to fall to pieces-"

"-Not when I have Coffee, hahahahahahaha~"

"Please, Bern, or anyone who has a gun, please give it to me now. That is, unless I get coffee too!~"

"As usual, since me and Stockholm never get any notice, I'm going to place a bet on who argues first~" A female voice piped up, said person scratching the back of their neck.

"Helsinki, I can see your scars and I really don't like it!"

"Sorry Stockholm, but they don't hurt."

"I still don't like them though. If Moscow hurts you like that ever again he's going to really-"

"He won't hurt me like that again. It's fine Stockholm."

"So, because I'm the Capital of the United States of freaking America, I'm starting whether y'all like it or not." Washington just grinned seeing London's face go red with anger. "So, like me and my good old Dad America said about that using Global Warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'd be OK if we like build this huge hero and have him protect the Earth for us- I give you this super hero, though it sounds way too cool to be real it is, 'Globoman'!

Tokyo looked up. "I agree with Washington-"

"Woman up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Bern said, his eyebrows furrowed as he smacked his hand down on the table.

"There's no way- Especially if it was created by you, Washington- That some hero will help global warming or humanities enslavement."

"If London and Washington don't agree, how can I look better than them by completely dissing them both?"

"Agincourt you wanker!"

"Hey, London, why is it like us American's and the rest of the world are like Wank-ur and then you Brit's are like Wank-a?"

"Because it's my accent and-"

"Didn't when we become independent you changed your accent so it didn't sound like ours anymore? That basically means you had our accent, so yeah, London!"

"Washington, you are a dear brother of mine but sometimes it's just so tempting to just-"

"Paris, why do you hate America so much? It's just like it's your hobby." Washington said as London decided to direct her attention now to the Frenchman and the two were rolling around, yanking hair and screaming curses. "Couldn't you make me my own Statue of Liberty like your Dad gave to my Dad? But just make her tits bigger and so she looks more like a whore just to make my Dad jealous."

The fifteen year old Chinese girl sighed, thinking aloud to herself. "Western Nations are just so immature these days! And from what I heard, they were before I was born, too! Maybe I can try appealing to their only organ that actually seems to work. Would you guys like to try some of my Chinese tasty treats? The first is free but you will be paying for the rest!"

Paris and London just kept brawling, both yelling that they'd just get hungry again anyway, as Moscow leaned over, taking one and smiling softly as he ate it.

Madrid, one of the quieter nations at meetings smiled over to the tall Russian. "Hey, why don't you say something Moscow? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in, even if your Alliance for WWI isn't still around."

Moscow stood up, walking the opposite direction to the two fighting Western Europeans. "What? Why should I when there are all these other countries here? No thanks." He stopped behind an awkward looking girl with long brown hair tied into a yellow, green and red ribbon loosely. "I want to see Vilnius get in big trouble and come crawling back for help." He then walked over to the next chair to a girl no older than eight already getting harassed by silent and deadly Minsk. "Then Riga will be right behind."

Tallinn, who was sat opposite them, was thinking softly throughout the meeting. She smiled a bit to Moscow, before saying "You're so tough, next you'll try picking a fight with Port-au-Prince."

"If you take another step closer to Vilnius, then I am automatically making myself your Capital!"

Athens had just decided to sleep throughout the whole thing, quietly snoring and not even flinching at the noise everyone was making.

Beijing groaned in annoyance. "Please everyone! Calm down!"

However, she wasn't the one in the room losing her temper the most. Bonn only spoke when she was spoken to or thought necessary, but once she's mad you don't want to see the bad side of her. Finally she lost it, standing up, slamming her fists down and yelling "Everyone shut up!"

Paris and London stopped their brawl, looking at the younger capital. "Bonn?!"

She sat down, finally realising she was being acknowledged. "We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past (_Most of them are stupid problems anyway_). And since I seem to be the only Capital who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow by my rules from here on out. Eight minutes for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, or _anything_, and absolutely no going over the time limit, even by a millisecond. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do it in such a way it doesn't mock any salute of Germany's past."

A small hand went up.

"Bonn recognises her friend Rome!"

The Roman boy smiled, before letting out a high pitched "Pastaaaa!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

_It is said that long ago in this land, there lived a man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea and gained all the Worlds Wealth. His name was the Roman Empire. He had it all; the Worlds Wealth, Fame and Vast Land. The man who gained everything, one day he just- disappeared. _

LATER, DURING WORLD WAR ONE!

Bonn trod her feet down carefully, trying not to tread on any twigs, especially not dropping the one in her hands and treading on that one.

The forest she was in was vast and it seemed like she was the only one there. She knew however, that she wasn't.

She sighed. "I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of Rome right now, but so far no such luck." She knew it was stupid to talk aloud while she was doing so, but she had already braced herself incase Rome's descendant or another member of the Allied Forces came out of the blue and attacked her. She always liked to work to a plan, and so far she hadn't made any errors to it. "How weird. We crossed the border with no problem, didn't we Herr Stick?" Alright, Bonn wasn't childish, but after finding it back when she was about to leave her Capital ready to come and attack the Italian, she had found it and kept it as a 'good luck charm'. "I'm so sorry I didn't share my liver wurst with you. The invasion was going so well I forgot about feeding you, mein stick." She wrapped the stick tightly in her arms, before carrying on further into the forest.

She had become so desperate it seemed the stick replied to her. "You're right, I shouldn't let my guard down. Talking about him he must have some sort of plan."

Bonn stopped as she suddenly identified something in the clearing near the middle of the forest. Looking at it, she identified it to be a tomato box. "What is this?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING HERE]<p>

_Once upon a time in a house called the Roman Empire, the newborn Rome lived with various other capitals, including Residenz and Paris. But one day, Rome's great-grandfather took him away and forced him to leave his home and friends. _

_For a while, Rome spent his time drawing and singing with his unusually handsome great-grandfather. Rome had a natural infinity for artistic pursuits, so his Great-Grandfather was delighted._

"_It's fun to draw pictures! Somehow I feel so renaissance! I want to show my drawings to big brother Paris and the Roman Empire and that other big brother who I don't know the name of because I haven't met yet. I can't wait to see everyone!"_

_Unfortunately, when he met them again:_

"_You must become part of the Holy Roman Empire and become a second Capital!"_

"_Fratello, my status is higher than yours!"_

_They had all become assholes._

_And as little Rome ran away, Residenz was on hot pursuit of him._

"_Stop! I want you to become part of the Holy Roman Empire now! Please!"_

* * *

><p>[END OF EPISODE 1]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to fereve13 for reminding me that the Capital of West Germany was Bonn, instead of me just putting her as West Berlin. I have a stupid History teacher who told me that, so please tell me if I haven't changed one of the West Berlins :)<strong>


	2. Episode 2

**Thank you for the follows and the reviews for the last Chapter! I got some reviews giving me ideas and pointers for the last chapter, so the following things have been updated from the original document:**

**1) I have a teacher who isn't very good so she told us when the Berlin Wall was built that West Berlin was the Capital of West Germany. Thanks to fereve13 for telling me that it was in fact Bonn that was the Capital. Merci!**

**2) A Guest Reviewer asked if I could put which Capital came from which Country at the top of each Chapter so the references were easier. **

**Note: I am using the English Dub, but when I cannot understand what they are saying, I use the English Subs instead.**

**Both have been updated in the last Chapter too.**

* * *

><p><strong>In order of appearance:<strong>

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Paris- France.**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

**Naples- South Italy.**

* * *

><p>THE TIME WAS WORLD WAR ONE!<p>

Bonn found herself in what most people would call 'A Situation'.

She eyed up the Tomato Box carefully. "Weird, why has someone left me these tomatoes?"

Using Herr Stick, she tapped the box lightly. Well, lightly for her, almost breaking some of the wood in someone else eyes.

"Ah!" Someone yelled from inside the box. Bonn jumped back in shock, putting her hands up ready to defend herself. "Hello to you, I am the box of tomatoes fairy! I came here to be friends with you! Let's play with each other!"

When she realised it was probably some idiot just playing with her, she walked back up to the box. "I think someone's inside!"

"You're wrong, there's no-one inside!" At this, Bonn knew that whoever was in there just didn't want to be caught so started opening the wooden box. "Don't open the box!"

After several seconds of trying to open the box with little to no success, she muttered, "Darn, this is heavy!" Her fingers going red to white with the strength she was pulling at.

"Why are you ignoring me, what point is there in seeing a tomato box fairy, it's hard! What good will my internal organs be?"

Bonn carried on trying to open the box, which was slowly starting to make noises to show it was opening. "Something is definitely in here! Show yourself!"

After a couple more seconds, the pressure she had been using to try and open the box meant she went flying backwards and fell on her butt. Never minding about her sore ass, she peeked her head over the piece of wood still in her hands to have a look at who it was.

Standing in the box was a boy physically around sixteen years, the same age as herself, with auburn hair and strangely two small curls on each side of his head. _Not as large as Veneziano and Romano's, but they resemble Rome's. _She couldn't see his eye colour due to his eyes being closed, but he was wearing a light brown outfit, almost similar to her green one, but his had pockets and he had no weaponry while she had a bayonet. It seemed he was crying, and to Bonn's disgust, he was also drooling.

_This is definitely Rome. Though I expected more for a Capital, even if he is Italian._

"I'm so sorry! You were right, I'm not a box of tomato's fairy at all! It was all lies! Lies! Please don't shoot me I'm too young to die! And what if I don't die but I'm just mortally wounded and forced to lie in misery in a pool of my own blood! Please, I'll do anything! Well, I mean within reason, I don't want to dieeeeee!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

"Please, seriously, I'm a virgin, who would want Virgin Olive Oil? Anyway, it's no fun to shoot a virgin, I'm pathetic enough as it is! Sorry for the lie, I really am a good Rome, I swear! You're Bonn, right?"

Rome continued babbling on, but Bonn had shut him out. She had her eyebrows furrowed the whole time the Italian spoke. At least there was something good for her- He would be easier to catch than a baby. _Is this the guy I'm supposed to be fighting? I heard that my find is a descendant of the great Rome, but…there's no way it could be this guy, right? I mean, they look alike, but I wonder who he _really _is…_

"Let me ask you a question. You wouldn't by chance be related to the Great Rome, would you?"

At this, he suddenly stopped crying and even started smiling at the German. "Wait, you're telling me you know my Great-Grandpa Rome? What a fantastico coincidence! Isn't it amazing we share the same name? Especially for this poor pizza and pasta lover~ You had me completely fooled, I thought you were really mean and scary, especially for a bella! So we can be friends, right?"

_What kind of a joke is this?_ Bonn thought carefully, before suddenly getting a sense of realisation. _Mein Gott, this is a trap! He's pretending to be harmless and then catch me off guard! Sneaky bastard!_

"How fun to have a new-" The Roman boy was suddenly cut off by having a fist meet his jaw.

"I will not be tricked! Go to hell you pasta-loving bastard!"

Bonn knew that the Roman was pretty selfless (well, at least he was acting to be), but she didn't expect him to roll around on the floor crying like a toddler who had fell over learning to walk.

_At that moment, I never realised the extent to which this encounter would change my fate. Although, I do not believe in such things. _

_To be continued. _

* * *

><p><em>[INSTERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]- <em>My name's Leona Jasmin and this is the worst word I know: No-Pasta-For-Italians (It is now one word). What is the worst word you know?

Despite Paris constantly bullying Rome, he still cared for his little brother. Especially when other Capitals harassed him.

"You know what, Residenz?" He started. "There are lots of people to chase after than just Rome!"

Young Rome stood by his elder brother, almost clinging onto his leg. However, he knew Paris was after getting him to join as part of France, so he decided not to. However, almost immediately afterwards, Residenz came up behind him, giving him a cold stare.

"He chases me because I am scared of him." Rome admitted.

Residenz burrowed his eyebrows. He had a reputation for being persistent and really grumpy if he didn't get what he wanted. "I'd quit if you just come over to my place."

"But Great-Grandpa said I'm not supposed to go." Rome said quietly. He really didn't like having Residenz right behind him. If he was any closer, Residenz's chest would be touching his back.

Residenz thought quietly then for a second, before flooring the Italian and grabbing his ankles. "Then I'll make you!"

The Italian boy cried out for help, while Paris sprung into help him. "Did you listen to what I said to you?!"

Residenz practically didn't care. He turned around to face the Frenchman in a stance ready for a fight. Paris reacted by getting into his own position, before wielding a sword to the Holy Roman, while the smaller male had nothing and just stood there looking like a fool. Rome watched them both to see what would happen.

However, before anything actually happened, Madrid came up to Rome, a large plate of fresh churros in his hands.

"Hola señora, you would like to have some churros, no?"

"Sí!" The Italian grinned. He knew that the Spaniard wanted him to join Spain as well, but at least he gave him food instead of just fighting over him.

* * *

><p><em>HOW ITALY BECAME A VICTIM OF BULLYING:<em>

_After the Roman Empire died, Italy became an assembly of small countries, each with different capitals. In those days, Rome and his brother Naples had everything, fertile land, mild weather and a rich history full of art and religion. It was a rather attractive place, naturally the other Capitals started to get jealous. _

_However, Rome and Naples were weak. Even back then. _

_To the other capitals, no capitals was such good prey as Rome and Naples. Paris started the national trend by charging into Rome first. Then, other strong and incredibly rude capitals invaded from the sea and took parts of Rome, Naples and other parts of Italy for themselves._

* * *

><p>AND ONCE AGAIN, IT WAS WORLD WAR ONE<p>

"_And so once again, I captured Rome, but the only thing I hear from him are the singing, the laughing and the weird accents. It's like he doesn't want to escape from me at all!"_

Bonn watched Rome doze with a book still half open in his hands. "Why don't you try to escape?"

Rome was obviously in such a light doze he was wide awake already. "Why? As long as I'm with you I get fed and nobody picks on me~ I like being here!"

Bonn didn't like that answer. "Nein, that attitude is unacceptable. If you're a soldier, even if you're French, you're supposed to try very hard to escape captivity!"

The Italian had almost gone to sleep again already and was sprawled across the German's lap. "You're the most pathetic excuse for a capital I've ever seen. Are you sleeping on me right now?!"

The German flipped him off his lap and stood up to open the door. In a more friendly tone, she said "Hey, look at how the door just opened! You could totally escape right now if you wanted to!"

Rome pondered on the idea, before going out. Bonn sighed in relief the Roman had left, but when she heard him say "Ciao, ladies! You're both very pretty!" Before reverting to Italian, then came back with a dreamy look on his face, she mentally facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Both Bonn and Rome are very similar to Germany and Italy, so their script has hardly changed. Paris will change a bit as will Madrid, so their script will change more later on.<strong>

**I will update as often as I can. School finishes on the 18****th****, but I am going on Holiday from the 23****rd**** to 27****th****, last time I went I had WiFi but this time I don't know. When I am not busy (which can vary a lot), I will try to update daily. Ciao for reading!**


	3. Episode 3

**Note: I did not update yesterday due to having a Karate Grading. I am now a Shodan (The Belt ABOVE Black)!**

**The lyrics to the song in this Episode have not changed because I can't write songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of appearance:<strong>

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Paris- France.**

**Naples- South Italy**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonn, come and listen, I wrote a song especially for you!~"<p>

Bonn turned around to face the Italian behind her, who was wielding a guitar in his hand. "What, even though you are my enemy? Alright, let's hear it then."

Rome strummed the guitar before he started singing:

_Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really nice place, _

_Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food, _

_And it doesn't suck like English food, _

_Sausages with cheeses, always taste so good~_

_It'd be heaven for a dog, yeah that's Germany._

_Tell me, how is it you German's are so robust, _

_You're crushing me with your intimidation. _

_My virginity causes me to openly weep out in fear,_

_Your women terrify me._

_Is it the norm to drink beer and bust it on somebody's head?_

_Please don't come to my place in large mobs, German tourists are scary!_

_Even the girls that are from Germany, are more rugged than I am. Yahoo!_

And this resulted in Rome being shipped back to his home capital in a box he could only just fit in.

"Welcome home, Rome."

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohohnohnohnohn!"<em>

_In my opinion Paris lost this War so they shouldn't be allowed to make us pay so much money!_

Bonn's house was now almost full to the brim with cuckoo clocks. She'd been annoyed by them and Paris keep making her pay money some of the 'cuckoo' sounds sounded like the annoying Frenchman's voice.

_Day after day we're forced to make cuckoo clocks, then we sell them and have to give all the money to Paris. Urgh! I feel like I'm going crazy! Well, at least I'm rid of Rome now. That's the only thing that makes it bearable. He really was a strange country. I utterly refuse to be his babysitter anymore!_

However, Bonn had not noticed that the Roman boy was currently in the back of the room she could not see. The cuckoo's also blocked out the noise he was making. She hadn't even noticed when he starting hanging off one of her lights directly behind her and then almost started floating around.

_Ja, this time that I've been able to spend by myself is supreme bliss! _

Her dreaming was cut off when:

"Bonn! Help me find a job! My family has become extremely poor."

Like Rome had stated in his song, German Woman ARE terrifying. Especially when they kick you out of their house. Not the phrase, literally kick.

"Don't bother me about a job! I have to work all day to get the money to pay back Paris!"

"Wait, please hear me out! We're worse off! At home there's no place to work and no bread to eat. I don't care if the job pays next to nothing! I just need to work, even if I can get some money. Even a little bit, that's better than nothing! Please, you could find something for me!"

Knowing how she was suffering from the war made her sympathise with the Italian more than she usually would have. "Oh, Rome…"

* * *

><p><em>Dear big brother,<em>

_I started a job where I make money at Bonn's house! I get paid 900'000'000 marks a day! I know, right? But don't get excited, and egg costs 3'200'000'000 marks which is like a month of work. _

* * *

><p>TIME PASSED, AND IT SOON BECAME WORLD WAR TWO<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Our German troops are unstoppable! They kick the jerk with our unstoppable forces! At this rate, it's only a matter of time before Paris becomes Brawny's!"<em>

Rome was watching the whole event on the small television, and he wasn't very impressed. "I can't believe Miss Bonn is attacking Paris again, it's like she's got a grudge against big brother!"

Meanwhile, Bonn was quite impressed with what had happened so far. "If we can keep this up, I'll have Paris making _me _cuckoo clocks in no time!"

However, one of her troops came up looking very distressed. "Miss Bonn, bad news. Rome has become our ally! What are we supposed to do?!"

Almost immediately the Roman was at Bonn's side. "Bonn! I pledge my undying support to your cause! We'll be best friend's then-"

Rome was kicked again elsewhere, but almost immediately, he returned back.

"My ass was kicked again and I came back here!"

"Get away from me, I don't need your help!"

"Come on Miss Bonn! You can be my friend, can't you? We'll be an alliance! I've always been ruled by somebody since forever, you'll be my strong big sister! You can order me around and I'll disappoint you!"

Bonn seemed shocked by this. Nobody had ever wanted to be her ally.

"When I'm near destruction you can come and swoop in and save me! And when you're in a pinch, I'll come and help you!"

"Friends…" Bonn said, testing the word. "That sounds…nice. Since I've never had friends I'll likely treat you badly, but someone has to take it." The two wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "This could work. Friends. Urr, we don't have to kiss, do we?"

"Not unless you want to!"

_In this way, the two countries formed an alliance. However…in the end…_

"Bonn! Thanks for the water! Now I can make pasta again!"

"Stop wasting water. I'm not sure anyone would believe me that you died making pasta in the desert."

_Bonn's stomach-ache just kept getting worse. _

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p>She was short, shorter than most expected, but her thin build didn't show it unless she was next to someone taller than her. She had long jet black hair, trailing to half way down her back, though it was thin and could be easily tied. The strange thing was her blue eyes. None of her people had them, but she did. She wore a white outfit with black and gold features, lengthened at the end of the shirt to look more like a dress.<p>

"I am very pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>I have lots of time today, so expect an update later!<strong>


	4. Episode 4

**I've decided to add something else into the story! At the end of each chapter there will be a profile for one of the characters. It will go in the order they are on the Hetalia Wikia, but will skip the characters who have not made a cameo appearance until they make an appearance. Since there aren't enough to go on until the end of all of Hetalia, they will be added on the end (such as Amsterdam, Bucharest and some others) once the ones who have made appearances are done. **

**This is Todays Chapter~**

**In order of appearance:**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany. **

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Madrid- Spain.**

**Paris- France.**

**Vienna- Austria.**

* * *

><p>"Konnichiwa. I am Tokyo. I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking."<p>

"It's true." Bonn said. "OK, so I brought someone who'd be our new ally."

"Do you speak of Rome? Alright, I am in agreement. Although I am curious, he surely is not the obviously suspicious character over there, is he?"

While the German and Japanese females were talking, Rome was a little way of flirting with about three woman at once.

"I don't want to believe it either, but that's him." Bonn said, shaking her head slightly. "But just as a warning, Paris is his brother so he flirts with almost anything on legs, especially females. He has several bruises on his chest from where I've hit him for trying to flirt with me. He'll stop if you physically abuse him for it."

"Thank you for the information." Tokyo said, while Rome was getting told off by one of her men for his flirting.

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

The three physically 16 years old capitals were together until late into the night. Bonn and Rome were lying, while Tokyo was sitting at a kotatsu table. Rome was fast asleep with a small kitten next to him, Bonn was reading (though she wanted to sleep to. As the leader of the group she didn't want to be asleep while the Japanese girl was) and Tokyo writing down on a piece of paper.

There was a bowl of oranges on the board, which Tokyo took one of and place it on Rome's head. The kitten mewed but he didn't flinch.

"I have signed the paperwork but he seems to be sleeping." She said to Bonn, knowing that she wasn't overly focused on her book.

"Ja. That is kind of his thing." The German replied, rolling her eyes. Lazy Italian.

_September 1940. The Tripartite Pact among Tokyo, Bonn and Rome was signed. Of course, they didn't sign it while getting warm under a kotatsu table._

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

"Now Tokyo, do you think you could make U-Boats using the plans we had the other day?"

"Well, I think your design is much too big to do in my home. But please do not worry." She said, before pulling out a prototype. "We succeeded in miniaturising it by using our technology."

Bonn was taken aback. "No way!"

Tokyo nodded. "We created it in twelve colours, and we shall create new additional colours to match each season. A voice actress will advertise it too. Since my people are so fascinated by people with blonde hair, would you like to do it?"

"Nein, but thanks for the offer. I don't like being on radio or camera."

Tokyo nodded, not saying anything.

Suddenly, the U-Boat changed from it's boat form to a robot towering over the city of Tokyo. Both Bonn and Tokyo watched it with great fascination.

"This is amazing Tokyo!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

It was night-time and Tokyo was bathing in her own personal hot spring. Rome had asked if he could join with her, which she accepted.

"Ciao Tokyo! Guess what I heard? Bonn said you were good at miniaturising! Do you think you could shrink me too?"

"Apologies but no we are not accepting orders at the moment to miniaturise Italians."

Rome, being the perverted self he was, decided to have a look at the Japanese girls boobs since she didn't cover them, despite the warning Bonn had given her. But then he realised that she near enough had none.

"Did you miniaturise those too? I mean, I know the only female capital I hang around with other than you is Bonn, who has massive boobs, but those are a lot smaller than my people's usually are!"

"So you've found it out…I guess that leaves me no choice." She said softly.

"_Woah! What is this! Amazing, woah!_"

* * *

><p>[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]<p>

_Oh no? I wonder what happened. Mr. Madrid isn't his usual happy self._

Rome was watching him from a distance, holding the rabbit he had close to his chest and ignoring the other animal knowing at his hat. "Big Brother Madrid looks lonely." He said to himself, before turning to the older Spaniard. "Hey, what happened? What's wrong with you fratello?"

Madrid didn't turn around to acknowledge his little brother, but used his fringe to block his green eyes. He was slumped over with his arms folded.

"Hola, hermano menor." He said, still not facing the Italian. "Let me give to you some advice. You should go and do all the things you desire as soon as possible."

"Eh, why do you say that?"

Rome hadn't realised that behind Mardid, Paris and Vienna were fighting. From the looks of their faces, Paris was losing.

"Don't worry, you will find out soon enough."

Just moments later, Vienna grabbed the clothing around the back of his neck to pick the Roman up, his fist in the air.

"Oh yes, I get it now."

_The Italian Wars._

_During the Italian Wars, all of Italy was victimised. It was beaten up by rude little countries here and there, and was eventually sold piece by piece to the real bullies, the powerful countries. It wasn't long before young Master Rome began his new life as a suffering underling._

"Alrighty, you belong to me, Vienna, so suck it up. Your new job is going to be to serve me and do as I say, do you understand? Now then, I'll supervise all the industries and politics in your land. The only thing you have to do is loyally obey me without any questions. Do you have any questions for me?"

The Roman boy was crying throughout the whole time, but the Austrian didn't care. However, the Italian stopped when he did have a question. "Uh, just one, by any chance do you serve any pasta-?"

"No we don't."

~Hetalia!~

* * *

><p>"<em>This Asian capital has become a great power within such a short amount of time. It is hard to think Tokyo was closed off from the world only sixty years ago. She's a little naïve, but she's hardworking, honest, and knows many different vale recipes. She senses the mood, and refrains from speaking. She's not half bad."<em>

The Japanese girl smiled at the German, who had been walking up one of her streets. "I'll think about it. Perhaps next time. We shall see. I always say no. It's a quirk."

The German was frowning slightly. _Her name is Tokyo. She's rather mysterious. And then there's that one. _She said, frowning even more at the Italian who was just laughing dopily, before yelling "Pasta!"

_All it does is follow me around the whole damn time. And then there's that one, and then there's that one. _

_To be continued maybe…_

* * *

><p>"Ciao, it's Rome! We were right in the middle of World War Two, by we, I mean Bonn, Tokyo and me! We're all part of the Tripartite Pact, and we drifted to a Southern Island to take a vacation. Wow, we were dragged into drama after drama! It was crazy! What's going to happen to us? Find out in the next episode of Capitalia: Crying out SOS in the Centre of the World! Hasta la Pasta!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Rome<strong>

Name: Rome

Human Name: Romeo 'Roma' Vargas

Alternative Spelling(s): N/A

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 17

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Amber

Height: 165cm (5'5")

First Appearance: Chapter/Episode 01

Mother Nation: North Italy

Father Nation: South Italy

Relationship Status: Single

Relationships with:

Allies: Bonn (Germany) + Tokyo (Japan).

Enemies: Beijing (China), London (England), Moscow (Russia), Ottawa (Canada), Paris (France) + Washington D.C. (America)

Big Brothers-Madrid (Spain), Naples (South Italy) + Paris (France).

Former Boss- Vienna (Austria).


	5. Episode 5

**Updates won't be every day until next Saturday possibly. School's out next Friday.**

* * *

><p><strong>In order of appearance:<strong>

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**London- England.**

**Paris- France.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Vienna- Austria.**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

* * *

><p>On the Southern Island, the waves crashed against the shore. Rome was in his element in the water, while Bonn and Tokyo decided the shore was better for them.<p>

"Hey commander! I found crab, can I eat it?"

"Go ahead," Bonn said. "But don't get it stuck in your hair this time."

Tokyo had gone a little distance from the two European nations, and had just returned back. "Look, I found fresh fruit." She said, coconuts, bananas, kiwis, mangoes and even a pineapple in her arms. "I was surprised that you can find much food if you look."

"Wow!" Rome said, coming back on shore to look at the fruit. "That's some weird stuff you found Tokyo! It almost looks like real fruit!"

"There is plenty more back there if we are needing it." She replied.

Rome ran back into the water. "Hey! Bonn, Tokyo, let's play a game of Marco Polo! OK? Go!"

"Hahaha, Marco!"

"Polo."

"Marco!"

"Polo."

_It's nice to spend time like this once in a while_, Tokyo thought.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet."

"All my life, I have dreamed of wasting days doing nothing on a beautiful island like this." Tokyo said to Bonn.

"It's almost perfect." Bonn said, smiling softly.

"Hey, who took my shorts?"

"If only someone would come and rescue us, it would make things perfect." Tokyo added.

"Wait, that's not my foot. Ow, that hurt! I feel funny!"

Bonn sighed. "Ja."

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bonn! I finished all my preparations to become your best ally ever!"<p>

"After weeks of hearing about it I should at least take a look." She muttered to herself.

"Tada!" Rome said, presenting what his 'preparations' were. "First I got pasta, pasta sauces, wine, pasta, fruits, and ingredients for pasta~"

Bonn wasn't impressed. "This isn't preparation for War!"

"Don't sweat it!" Rome said, putting up his index finger. "I also made stuff for the War! I made one especially for you too!"

"F-for me too?"

"Mmhmm~ I pulled an all-nighter making them by hand!"

"They're handmade?"

He then ran off, but soon after, the German and Italian were sitting under two white flags:

'_I surrender- Bonn'_

'_I surrender- Rome'_

"Aaand, you can also use them with the girls you date!"

"I'm not a lesbian, Rome."

"With anyone you date then! I guess girls will have more effect though~ They like things handmade."

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Bonn! Since you got so mad at me the other day I finally figured out something you're going to love!"<p>

"Finally. This better turn out to be something useful."

It wasn't.

"I added pizza!"

"It's the same!"

"Oh." Rome said, pouting.

"Do you really think you can with a battle alone with carbohydrates?" Bonn said, poking the Italian's forehead. "You must have something that's useful for fighting other than food.

Rome walked over to a box before opening it. "I have Mr. Machiavelli."

"Sorry, but that guys a total pussy."

* * *

><p>"Huh, well I guess that should do it."<p>

"Excellent, so this is your flow chart that even American's understand current state of World Affair."

"That's right."

London/Paris- Can't cooperate. Been fighting to the death since birth.

Washington D.C.- Annoying. Already planned strategies against London.

London/Beijing- Opium War.

Moscow/Beijing- Wants to Control.

London/Moscow- Holds grudge over having their Southward expansion stopped.

"Interesting. Indeed it does make it seem like World Affairs are big."

"Yes, it does." Bonn said, before turning around. "Hey, Rome!"

"Done!" He yelled. "Pasta!"

The Roman had made an extremely large model of pasta using just sand. It wasn't half bad either.

"That's a-"

"Pasta dish sandcastle. It's a work of art!"

"Yes, and it's making me very hungry!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING HERE]<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>By any chance do you serve any pasta-?"<em>

"_No we don't."_

And so, Rome started working as a tiny adorable little servant at Residenz's house with Vienna. Vienna liked art, so his halls were filled with a wide variety of paintings. Since the Roman Empire had gotten his Great-Grandson so much into Art, the little Roman was fascinated by them.

"The paintings at Mr. Vienna's house are amazing!" He said, staring in awe at them all. He didn't just like a few, they were all beautiful! "I want to be able to draw all the time like I used to. I wonder if they have drawing stuff?"

The Roman boy looked around Vienna's house. "I just found some ink and a big brush. I can't draw anything with this."

He stopped when he saw a painting of Vienna on the wall. So tempting…So tempting.

Vienna (well, Vienna's portrait), now had acquired a moustache (**Big Brother France still wants one!)**. He hadn't realised that the Austrian was behind him, watching the younger paint, laughing.

"Now that's just mean."

* * *

><p>The fire crackled as night had covered the little island.<p>

"Bonn, I think we need a team name."

"Team name?"

"Hai. Rome and I thought about it earlier. What do you think about- Axis?"

"Axis?"

"It means we are all connected together by an Axis, and when we prevail, we will turn on that new Axis."

"That's nice. I was thinking Fire Death Team though."

"No, it's better to confuse with an obtuse metaphor."

"…If you say so. In German you would have to say 'Eine Achse'."

"Sounds badass." Tokyo said.

"In Italian it would be 'Un Asse!'." The barely conscious Italian said, raising his hand, before putting it back down and curling it around himself again.

In his dream, he was thinking about the 'Axis'. The Earth with all the other countries was spinning around another with just Japan, Germany and Italy on it. _"Hey, look, everyone it revolving around us!"_

"…Then it's decided." Bonn said.

* * *

><p>"Dude! I even smell like a hero!"<p>

"At least I don't use a sixteen year old girl to fight my battles!"

"Quiet people."

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Bonn<strong>

Name: Bonn

Human Name: Luisa Beilschmidt

Alternative Spellings: N/A.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: 30th April.

Hair Colour: Light Brown/Blonde

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 173cm

First Appearance: Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation: Germany

Father Nation: Canada

Relationship Status: Single

Relationships With:

Allies: Rome + Tokyo

Enemies: Beijing, London, Moscow, Ottawa (Canada), Paris, Washington D.C.

Big Brother: East Berlin (Prussia/East Germany)

Little Sister: Ottawa


	6. Episode 6

**To Fruitstogether, Grandpa Rome's singing appearance is Chapter/Episode 18. **

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Bonn- (West) Germany**

**Tokyo- Japan**

**Rome- (North) Italy**

**London- England**

**Washington D.C.- America**

**Moscow- Russia**

**Beijing- China**

**Vienna- Austria**

The Axis Powers' fire was still going as it was getting later and later into the night. Bonn and Tokyo were both staring intently into the fire, while Rome was breathing loudly while fast asleep.

"_This is incredible."_

"_Rock out! We found the Axis Countries!"_

"_Why do you look so serious?"_

"_Wait, what's so incredible?"_

"_Dude! You're totally on my foot!"_

"_A mosquito just bit me!" _

[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]

"You idiot!" Vienna said, so mad his ears almost had smoke coming out of them like a cartoon characters. "Why would you ever form an alliance with Rome?"

"Well, I have various reasons to do it. You know, the more alliances the better and all that." Vienna usually got on her nerves more than Rome anyway. She could just turn off Rome, but Vienna could tell if she wasn't listening. She was already getting a migraine and he had only said one thing to her!

"Whatever, you know what a complete coward that guy is. He's probably mass producing white flags as we speak! I will now show my utter disgust with you using the piano."

"OK, go on…"

The Austrian sat down on the stool, swinging his leg over so he faced the instrument. Cracking his knuckles and looking at the starting notes, lightly tracing them, he started playing.

Swinging his head back and forth with the tune, Vienna played a dramatic tune, his fingers pressed heavily against the notes, probably callousing his fingers if he did it all the time. Bonn watched, her eyebrows still burrowed but a little less than before.

Once the Austrian finished, he stood up from the chair, looking much calmer now he had played. "I assume you get the idea." He said, smiling.

"So you expressed your answer with Chopin." Bonn mused.

~Hetalia~

The Axis Capitals were roasting marshmallows.

Once Tokyo's marshmallow had roasted, she stuck it on a small biscuit, covering the top with another, and started eating. She seemed to like it.

"I never thought a simple biscuit topped with toasted marshmallow would be so delicious."

Rome, who was still asleep woke up again, hands in the air. "The inside is squishy while the outside is still crunchy! That's the best part, no?"

"Ja." Bonn said.

"_Hey, wait! Those are supposed to have chocolate! Let's teach them a lesson!"_

"_What?"_

"_A lesson?"_

"_That's right, we can have a campfire too!"_

[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]

_Stuffy Mr. Vienna is very strict about rules and discipline._

"I am very strict about rules and discipline."

_Rome gets scolded quite a lot. _

At the moment, he was lying on the floor, Vienna's foot on him.

_Since he gets stepped on if he resists, he is terrible afraid of mean old Vienna._

_However, there also times where little Rome likes Vienna._

It was later in the day, and Rome was bored. However, he heard some beautiful music and decided to investigate.

He followed the sound and ended up in Vienna's music room, where said Capital was currently playing his Violin (Later on, he preferred his piano, but in earlier times, he preferred his Violin). Rome found the music mesmerising and stood by the doorframe, listening.

Vienna had his back to the younger Capital, but once he noticed the Italian, he stopped. "Hey, you do not have to stand there. Come sit on my piano stool and listen to the Music."

Rome smiled the whole time that Vienna played, loving the Music and how Vienna wasn't actually scolding him for poking his nose into Vienna's private playing.

_Rome loves the Music that Mr. Vienna plays._

~Hetalia!~

Washington D.C. had organised some Marshmallow roasting for the Allies after watching the Axis.

"_Bring on the fire. Bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze, so that no trace remains. Bring on the fire, bring on the hell-" _London said softly under her breath, while the other Capitals (even Moscow), seemed nervous.

"I feel like we're summoning the devil!" Washington D.C. yelled, completely freaked out at the Londoners chanting.

~Hetalia!~

_Due to my merging with Vienna, he started living at my house. Now I have no desire to go home and I'm not even married. _

Vienna was mad, as usual.

"Hey, why'd you throw your underwear on the floor when you've only worn it the one time?! If Franz Joseph I saw this he'd die in a fit of pure fury at your wastefulness!" He yelled, holding the underpants and bra that the German had been wearing.

"Ja, but mein pants kind of have a big hole in-"

"This tiny hole? Joseph would not care about it! He would have patched it up first!"

Vienna made Bonn walk around in just her underwear for the rest of the day.

_And so, I was forced to wear the same pair of underwear he patched with his bare hands. This would still be extremely awkward if we were the same gender._

~Hetalia!~

The Axis' fire was still burning.

As usual, Bonn and Tokyo was sitting silently staring into the fire, while Rome was still fast asleep.

"It occurs to me. I wonder how Mr. Vienna is doing right now." Tokyo said.

Rome woke up again. "Ask him! He's been over there the whole time!" He said, pointing a very small distance away from where the Axis Trio was.

Vienna was playing his piano in the sea. The same tune he'd played to Rome when he had been caught as a child Capital.

As Vienna finished his song, it was quiet for a couple of seconds, until:

"HOW DID I NOT SEE HIM?!"

**Capitalia Profiles- Tokyo**

Name- Tokyo

Human Name- Honda Asako

Alternative Spellings- N/A

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Birthday- August 19th

Hair Colour- Black

Eye Colour- Blue

Height- 160cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- Japan

Father Nation- America

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships with:

Allies: Bonn + Rome

Enemies: Beijing, London, Moscow, Ottawa (Canada), Paris, Washington D.C.

Big Sister?- London

Little Brother- Washington D.C.


	7. Episode 7

**In Order of Appearance: **

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**London- England.**

**Naples- South Italy.**

* * *

><p>The Allied Capitals were holding their meeting.<p>

"My fellow (not as cool as me) Allies, we must not let those annoying Axis Capitals terrorise us! Now is the time where we the Allies save the world. Let's fight together the most effective way- The American Way! We'll show this Axis of Evil how serious we really are!" Washington D.C., the youngest (_or is he_?) of the Allies was taking charge of the meeting. None of the other members didn't really like it, but Washington just told them to 'live with it, I'm the coolest here'.

The American slammed his hand onto a blackboard with Bonn, Rome and Tokyo drawn in chibi style. "I say we attack Rome first because Romans are usually drunk and can't drive!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

* * *

><p>Washington was scoffing himself with burgers as he carried on with the meeting.<p>

"Now, let's start the meeting to discuss-" Washington swallowed his burger and put another one in his mouth. "-bringing down the oh so amazing Axis of Evil. I'm the moderator-" Another Burger "-so listen to me carefully. Really, it's annoying that that sausage loving bitch who is actually my cousin started all this shit. Never liked her, she has almost as many insanely long periods-" Another Burger "-as London. I bet she's deeply in love with Rome. She's probably trying to get nice food and artwork, or him to fuck her. Anyway, who'd want to have sex with a German other than other Germans? I'm confused about this."

London stood up from her chair she was sat at, her hand in the air. She was in her WWII Military Outfit, similar to England's, but the end of the shirt was longer to make it look a little more feminine. "I can hardly understand what you're saying and the things I understand are irrelevant to the meeting and or utter bullshit! Stop eating you fat bastard!"

"I know _my_ American English is so much more amazing and intimidating than _your_ English, so I'll stop eating this absurd pile of hamburgers just for you, my big sister who I live so much~ I hope it means you can focus better to my very important speech."

Washington D.C. kept his promise, but instead was now drinking from a McDonalds like cup. Insanely loudly. "…Axis…Bad Guy and Gals…Allies…Good Guys and Gals…" He finally stopped drinking. "And the Hero is-"

"Finish the sentence and we'll send you as a gift to the Axis!"

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bonn! Check it out! This is my twin brother Naples! Isn't he cool?"<p>

Bonn sighed slightly. _Mein gott, not another Italian! _"Hi, I'm Bonn. A pleasure."

"Back when Italy wasn't unified, I represented the Capital of North Italy while Naples represented the Capital of South Italy! Since we've always been governed separately, he spent more time with our big brother Madrid so he's become kind of what we Italians call a cazzo. Now say hi to my friend!" Rome said to his brother, not showing any emotion.

The Napolitano boy started shaking his hand in a disapproval way. "Suck my balls you stupid potato eater."

Bonn looked shocked, but it wasn't because of Naples' personality. Rome had spoken about his brother for her to know what he was like, but she expected him to say something a little nicer for the first time they spoke.

Rome grabbed his brother from behind and started dragging him away from the female.

"Oh boy, you're heavy…"

"Would you stop it with your hug therapy?! I bet you'll make us the first country to accept gay rights (**Denmark was, actually)**!"

As the two Italians fought, Bonn was watching them, shaking her head slightly. "I'll never understand Catholics…"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"OK Miss Stupid German." Naples started, calmer than Bonn expected. "What did you do to twist my brother's head around so bad?"<p>

Bonn at this point was carrying two barrels with several cheeses on top. "Uh, what do you want?"

"Che palle! Don't play dumb with me you stupid German, that's my brothers job and I know you have some plan for him that's sinister and sure, your highways don't have speed limits and what's annoying is your people come as tourists to my place and they're really scaring my balls off. Also I stepped in rabbit poop earlier and I'm putting the blame on you!"

Bonn was getting annoyed with the Southern Italian. "Stop right there. You can't blame me for that!"

Naples disappeared for a second, before he reappeared with his arms full of tomatoes. _Rome did say that he spent a lot of time with Mardid..._ "The weatherman predicts a 99% chance of shitstorm and it's coming right this way!"

Meanwhile, while Naples was to Bonn, himself and the tomatoes, Paris appeared out of a manhole behind him. "I have finally succeeded in entering Bonn secretly! Now I'll take her by surprise."

Naples obviously heard his French brother behind him, and suddenly started freaking out. He was so freaked out he grabbed the back of Bonn's jacket, and tried to hide under it. It wasn't very effective, as his shoulders down were exposed and his head was right next to the 'Stupid German's' ass.

"AAAAAHHH IT'S PARIS!"

"Aaaahhh, it's Bonn!" Paris cringed to himself, while the German girl was there watching the two of them, the barrels she was holding shaking to the point she was only just holding them as Naples was shaking.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>Bonn was trying to learn how to actually get on with Naples, even though he was the one causing the hassle. She was even halfway through a book called <em>How to get along with Italians: Brothers<em> when the Napolitano next arrived.

"Hey, you potato loving asshole! I've got a surprise for you!"

Bonn really didn't want whatever Naples had for her. As Naples didn't like her, now thought she wanted to rape Rome and was a pervert, she didn't think what was coming would be good. "What is it? Another Jew?"

"I have created a secret weapon which is so amazing that only my Capital will be able to create it. I will now use it to the best of its powers."

He grabbed his weapon and held it up. "Moustache!"

Naples started laughing his head off. "You look so very stupid with your big bushy moustache, even if you were a man you would, hahaha~"

"Urm…You do realise from my angle, it looks like you have the moustache, right?"

In a matter of milliseconds the Southern Italian went from laughing to almost crying. "AH! Turn you head around! No, don't look! I'm so uglyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! No fair! My amazing moustache backfired on me!"<p>

"Don't cry Naples." Rome said, even though his brother was facing away from him. "Bonn doesn't care about your moustache. She's really a nice person, trust me. She really helps me when I'm in a problem and always keeps things organised. Plus she's stronger and prettier and whiter than anybody! During summer she comes to my house and puts a tent in the backyard. She lets me walk her dogs too! Even though I usually fall over and they all sit on me, German Shepard's are heavy! Also, German sounds really funny! And laughing is good for the heart~"

Naples turned around to look at his brother, tears filling his eyes (_No there wasn't, dammit!)_. "Rome…just for once, would you say things about me like that?"

"Urgh…" The Roman slowly backed away.

Naples felt completely rejected. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He yelled, so mad he started to break through the ceiling.

"Where are you going, brother?"

* * *

><p>[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm home. I put them under my control- Ah!" <em>Rome is in my house! <em>

Residenz watched as the Italian was cleaning the floor with his broom, completely scared. After a few seconds, he walked into the room that Rome was currently cleaning in and tugged at the apron that Vienna had made him wear.

Rome couldn't see Residenz, but when he turned around to see who it was, the other child capital was gone.

After Rome had gone back to the cleaning, Residenz made the door ajar again, awkwardly looking in on the Roman. Rome screamed in fear as the Holy Roman continued staring at him.

"I'm so sorry! I'll do anything, just please don't hit or eat me!"

Being the shy capital he is, ran off.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Rome thought.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Residenz was clinging onto his pillow tightly, whining slightly. A couple of seconds later, he was rolling back and forth on his bed as fast as he could, yelling unrecognisable messages as he did so.

"Control yourself." Vienna said from the next room.

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>Bonn's phone was ringing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Naples<strong>

Name- Naples

Human Name- Alvaro Vargas

Alternative Spellings- N/A

Age- 16

Gender- Male

Birthday- March 17th

Hair Colour- Dark Brown

Eye Colour- Amber with Green Flecks.

Height- 165cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- North Italy

Father Nation- South Italy

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships with:

Allies: Rome.

Enemies: No-one overly.

Former Boss- Mardid.

Brothers: Rome (Twin), Mardid (He calls him that but they aren't), Paris (See Madrid)


	8. Episode 8

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**London- England.**

**Paris- France.**

* * *

><p>Bonn's telephone was ringing.<p>

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>She usually let it ring a few times to emphasise that she didn't want to answer it, but for once she picked it up after the first ring.<p>

It was Rome.

"Bonn! Bonn! A stranger just told me that he'd treat me to a tasty dinner so I went with him to get pasta but it turned out it was hamburgers the whole time!"

"_Yo London! I totally caught Rome!"_

"_Nicely done! You've actually done something useful for once. Let's hit him with rum bottles as hard as we can and see what we can get out of him. Of course, I _am _London so I'll easily be able to get anything we want to out of him."_

"_No need! I'll tell you everything you want to know! I'll tell you even more if you give me pasta!"_

"_This dude is lame! Maybe we should make him work."_

London and Washington D.C. both decided that they'd let Rome clean the dishes since none of the five Allies (_I think we're missing one…) _wanted to do so. They left him to his own devices and within three seconds they heard a crash.

"_My bad, whoopsie!"_

Washington D.C. was now holding Rome by the collar of his shirt, the Roman looking dopily over to London, who had her head in a piece of paper.

"_OK, so what do we do now?"_

"_I wrote a letter to Bonn and this is what she said: 'Please prepare him with good food, a cute girl (if this is London reading this, make sure you keep a good distance on him unless you want to have your breasts groped), and a foot/soccer ball. Also, he will die if he accidentally learns French. So be careful.'_

Rome was now in another sealed box, though instead of having an address on it, it was just labelled 'FUCK'.

"Ahh! They said I was too much work so they sent me back here!"

"Welcome back Rome."

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>Bonn's phone rang again. She picked this call up immediately as well.<p>

"Bonn! Bonn! There was a pretty girl, so I hit on her, and the pretty girl was actually Paris is disguise!"

"_Oh! Guess who just captured us a little Rome~"_

"_What?!" _London and Washington D.C. said in unison.

"_He's such a pain in the ass, let's put him in one of my high security prisons or something."_

"_Or mine, since _I _invented the Police Force?"_

"_Nobody cares, London. Nobody."_

"_Woof Woof!"_

For their own personal entertainment, London, Paris and Washington D.C. had put Rome in a dog kennel, him name on the top of it. Since they had been closer to Italy than the American had, London and France were laughing about how silly Rome looked, while it was actually Washington D.C. being the most serious one.

"_Alright, I'll feed him." _London sighed.

"_Woof Woof~"_

As soon as Rome took his first bite of the food, he yelled. "AAHHHH! THIS FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE! I've never eaten anything so incredibly bland and disgusting!"

Even though she had lots of harsh comments about her food throughout her life, London still went into a depression when someone made a bad comment about it. And she was at the best place she seemed to get better- the bar. Though, she seemed to be a depression even when she was drunk.

"_It's terrible? You think my food is bad?"_

"Ahahahaha! The worse! Even Bonn's mushy potatoes taste better than your horrible food!"

"You're not helping." Washington D.C. added.

Rome was sent back to Bonn in yet another 'FUCK' box. "Welcome back…again."

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>Bonn's phone rang again. Again, she picked it up immediately.<p>

"Bonn, Bonn! I'm in North Africa right now and I can't tie my shoelaces! And what's even worse, London's here!"

Bonn groaned.

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>"Come see! I captured Bonn by using Rome as a decoy!" The German was now tied tightly in rope.<p>

"I should have known better."

"Way to go, London!" Washington D.C. yelled.

"Oui, and you will tell us everything you know, or else." Paris added.

"Before I tell you, I have something I want to say. It goes a little something like this- Go fuck yourselves!"

A gun was suddenly pointed at Rome, who was freaking out. "Aah! Why are you pointing a gun at me? I told you, I'll tell you everything I know, pretty much everything I know, please!"

"Compared to my everyday life, your torture would be nothing worse than mosquito bites!"

"Bonn is quite a sadist actually." Rome admitted. "A Super kind of Sadist who has hardcore DVD's at home. You can guess what it's like living with her. The last one I saw had dogs involved in it and she likes to tie people up. Up until recently, the government endorsed its soldiers into doing *********"

Bonn was panting in embarrassment, before both she went into the emo corner of the jail cell she and Rome were now sharing.

"I hate you and your ass face."

* * *

><p>[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p><em>Although Rome is small, he's kind of a pig, so the meals he's been getting aren't just enough.<em>

Rome's stomach rumbled as he searched in the food scraps box. "Pasta, you hiding here?"

Residenz happened to be walking past Rome while he was looking, stopping to watch the Italian.

"There's no way I'm eating this crap." Rome said as he finished looking. After all, he was _gourmet _and preferred the _finest foods. _

Residenz looked at the meal down in his own hands, before leaving it on the floor for the Italian to find. Hopefully he would find it while it was still warm.

Rome's stomach rumbled again. "I'm so hungry." He whined, before catching something in the corner of his eye. "Hold on, it that food? Is it there for me?" He asked himself hopefully.

He walked over to it and sat next to it. "Thanks for the food whoever you are~" He smiled, before taking the first mouthful.

Residenz was watching Rome from the doorframe of the next room carefully as he chewed, swallowed and:

"This sucks!"

Residenz was pretty offended, especially when the Roman's stomach rumbled again.

Vienna was now holding him by the back of his dress. "What do I do with you? You steal food whenever I turn my back!"

"Sorry." Rome apologised softly.

Vienna didn't care about the Roman's apology, and instead threw him into a dark room. The Roman landed flat on his face. "You think about what you did! Got it?"

Rome pushed his face up off the floor to answer. "Sí."

Residenz walked behind Vienna while he was punishing the Italian, stopping when he realised what was going on.

The Holy Roman decided once Vienna was gone and the door shut he'd help the little Italian. It had a little letterbox in the door, so he opened that to hear "I'm starving in here!"

Residenz, being the awkward country he was, just stared at Rome through it so scarily the Italian screamed.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing. This time it wasn't Bonn's, but Tokyo's. She let it ring a couple more times than Bonn usually did now.<p>

Eventually, she picked it up. "Hai? Tokyo here."

"Tokyo! Tokyo! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"We shall see."

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Washington D.C.<strong>

Name- Washington D.C.

Human Name- Lewis N. Jones.

Alternative Spellings/Names- Washington, D.C.

Age- 14.

Gender- Male.

Birthday- April 4th.

Hair Colour- Golden Brown.

Eye Colour- Light Blue.

Height- 166cm.

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 01.

Mother Nation- England.

Father Nation- America.

Relationship Status- Single.

Relations with:

Allies- Beijing, London, Moscow Ottawa + Paris.

Enemies- Bonn, Rome + Tokyo.

Big Sisters: London + Tokyo.

Big Brother: Moscow.

Cousins: Ottawa + Bonn.


	9. Episode 9

**If you want to know, the ages of the Allies are: Moscow- 18, Paris and London- 17, Beijing- 15, Washington D.C.- 14. **

**Please note this is not Historically Accurate.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**London- England.**

**Paris- France.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

* * *

><p>The Allied Capitals were having another Meeting.<p>

"OK, so I've, like, designed a really sweet attack plan that none of you would ever think of which I'm calling Attack Plan Alpha like Alpha Dog. Woof! I think it makes use of our strengths in the best way possible:"

"London goes in suicidal. It's your Charge of the Light Brigade Routine" London really hated the idea that she started to freak out.

"What?!"

"Paris gives up without a struggle!" Paris reacted in a similar way to London did.

"Huh?"

"And for Moscow, just keep sending us your weapons."

"Hold on, question." Moscow said, raising his hand. "What are you going to be doing, Washington D.C.?"

"Well, I'm going to be doing what I do best, and that means: I'm the hero!" The fourteen year old American's teeth glinted as one of his 'totally cool' actors would have done.

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"No thanks." London said, her thumb down. "I'm not going to be part of another one of your half-wit schemes."<p>

"Why do you hate me, sister of mine?" Washington D.C. asked while London drank her tea. "Are you still mega pissed off at me for the Revolutionary War thing?"

"Since you're illiterate and not our leader, mostly my mind wanders while you're speaking." She admitted. "Like recalling how we managed to burn you to the ground in 1840." Washington D.C. was offended. "Sometimes I picture you as the diabetic fat person you'll likely be in a few more years on your stupidly strict hamburger diet."

Washington D.C. really wasn't enjoying the treatment the Londoner was giving him. "Since we're all sharing our feelings." He started sadly, "Those pastries you served me when I went to your house the other day, they tasted like couch stuffing you probably farted on."

London was at Washington D.C's throat, literally. "The recipe for those scones was passed down for generations!" London yelled at him while Paris looked as he wanted to actually get on with the meeting and Moscow smiled creepily. "And for God's sake, women don't fart!"

"Passed down for generations or –gasp- Englishmen and Englishwomen with no –gasp- taste!"

_This is how the meeting of the Allies begins._

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p>London was still strangling Washington D.C., the two cursing at each other.<p>

"When you two are done fighting and releasing incestuous sexual tensions," Paris started. "We have got a meeting to finish!"

Both London and Washington D.C. stopped simultaneously.

"That's weird." London said. "Paris _actually _made a rational point."

Washington D.C. pouted. "Uh, sorry, that was childish and things got out of hand. I'll act like there's actually a one in front of the four in my age from now on."

London was still mad. "That's no fair! It's my job to be mature! I'm your older sister!"

"And I'm your older brother, London." Paris said. "Anyway, seriously you two, we have more important things to worry about than settling on our war plans. Like what to do about those tacky military clothes~" He added, flaunting off his blue cloak and puffy red trousers.

"THIS IS WAR!" London and Washington D.C. snapped. "AND YOU'RE WEARING A CAPE!"

"It's a cloak, no?" Paris corrected.

It's said that he was so showy that the enemies could easily spot him in his bright blue cloak and bright red trousers.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p>"Pipe down!" London said, pointing at the Frenchman. "The country you are capital of once surrendered to a boy scout troop on holiday!"<p>

France groaned. "That was years ago!"

Beijing appeared at the door. "Shen ti hao ma? Oh great, London, Paris and Washington D.C. are fighting again over nothing! Seriously, European and Northern American people have an obsession with fighting. I however, don't like it." Beijing walked over to the blackboard, with '_How do we share our land'_ "Here, let me show you how using Ancient Chinese way."

Beijing worked at the blackboard, drawing and writing at it. Paris and Washington D.C. looked clueless while London and Moscow looked between confused and interested.

"Hao! See? It's simple enough. Beijing take all. You can go home now." The Chinese girl said, after drawing Japan, Germany and Italy's landmass with Beijing written all over it.

"I don't think so!" London said, her arm around Paris' throat. "What right do you have to take it all for yourself?!"

"Because I'm the capital of the eldest country and I'm the only sane one!"

Washington D.C. whacked the Chinese girl around the head.

"This is worse than trying to manage a bunch of Italians!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p>"Just wait, I think we should all sit down and rework the plan." Paris started.<p>

"I hate to say, but he's right." London said.

"And he smells." Beijing added.

"You guys don't like my plan?" Washington D.C. whined.

"It's more you, personally." London replied, before standing up and starting to write on the blackboard.

She had drawn the heads of Bonn, Rome and Tokyo. "If we divide them based on Geography, we get this."

Rome- Paris, London.

Tokyo- Moscow, Beijing.

Bonn- Kraut.

"Are you purposely forgetting me, because somebody forgot to include Mr. Washington D.C.~ I'm a poet and I didn't know it, cool, right?"

London sighed. "Fine, you can have Tokyo. That means we won't have to see your ugly face in Europe."

"OK, Tokyo it is! Now let's find out where that is!"

Washington D.C. grabbed a large leaflet off the table, entitled 'World Map for Americans'.

"Umm…it's not on my map and my map never fails!"

"Typical American." London, Paris, Moscow and Beijing said in Unison. Of course, the map only showed America and nowhere else.

* * *

><p>[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh, Rome, would you teach me how to draw please?"<p>

Residenz had watched the Roman clean for a while, not sure when to ask the question with his easily-embarrassed personality.

"Of course I can!" Rome smiled. "I never knew you liked to draw."

So the two spent the afternoon drawing and painting rabbits. Pink rabbits.

However, Residenz didn't like how his came out, especially when he had a sneak peek at the Italians work, it was near enough the same as they were both trying to do.

"Darn it, mine looks like junk!"

"No, it's good!" Rome stopped his own painting to look at the Holy Roman's. "Which part don't you like?" He looked carefully before gasping slightly. "Oh! The leg."

Residenz frowned more at the picture, especially the leg. He hadn't realised that Rome had gotten up from where he was painting and walked over to help until he suddenly felt the Roman grab his hand.

"Like this!"

Rome obviously didn't realise how much Residenz's heartbeat had gone up.

The Holy Roman started internally freaking as the Italian held his hand to help him paint. He didn't want Rome to see him like it either.

"I'm going home now!" He yelled, already walking off, not even taking the canvas with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Beijing<strong>

Name- Beijing.

Human Name- Wang Sofiya.

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 15

Gender- Female.

Birthday- February 1st.

Hair Colour- Dark Brown.

Eye Colour- Amber.

Height- 162cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 01

Mother Nation- China

Father Nation- Russia

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Allies: London, Moscow, Ottawa, Paris + Washington D.C.

Enemies- Bonn, Rome + Tokyo.

Big Brother- Moscow.

Little Brother- Washington D.C.


	10. Episode 10

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Paris- France.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**London- England.**

**Mardid- Spain.**

**East Berlin- Prussia/East Germany**

**Vienna- Austria.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Budapest- Hungary.**

**Joan of Arc and Napoleon also make appearances in this Chapter/Episode.**

**I forgot to do the ending for the Last Episode by accident and I apologise! I will do it here now!**

[INSERT EPISODE 9 ENDING]

"Hey Moscow. You smiled a lot during that meeting even though it was just yelling. How do you stay so calm?" Paris asked the taller Russian.

"That, it's easy! I like to listen to all the noises you make together. I grew up very different. The country I'm capital of is very large and very cold and people hate each other quietly. So noisy foolishness if fun to me! My only friend growing up was a yak."

"Uhuh. That's right. You emotions were crushed by cold weather. Come to think of it, you had a lot of difficulty at home, didn't you?"

"True. But soon I might probably get to say goodbye to everyone."

Paris knew what this meant. Oh so well.

"It makes me smile in pleasure to think all will be destroyed by my overwhelming power."

EPISODE 10

"What's that?" Paris said. "I was not invited to the after-meeting party?"

[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]

"Oui, I heard they had a good time. Rumour has it none of them wanted you there."

Paris didn't take rejection too well. He was in his emo corner within seconds. "They had a really good time without me? How unfair!" The Frenchman cried. "Though I can understand why. Still, how can they leave this gorgeousness out of the Allies?"

Paris had decided to go and listen to their conversation in the Conference Room. "Dammit. They think they're so much better than me, do they know who I am? I am the World Renowned Paris- City of Love! All I have to do is put my mind to it and I can be _very strong!_"

_1137 – 1453: THE HUNDRED YEARS WAR_: "Remember? This was when I was strong!"

_1412 – 1431: JOAN OF ARC: _"Look! Paris has actually resorted to using a girl to save himself! Even if he had to get a girl Capital to help him, that would be weak, but just one of his people? What a loser!" London yelled.

"What does she mean by loser?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! The tea lover took the top half of my papa's country because God was probably busy with something else! Of course, I have God on my side most of the time!"

_1803 – 1815: THE NAPOLEANIC WARS: _"There is no such thing as impossible! Now charge!"

The Frenchmen charged…straight into a hole.

"Huzzah! Those idiots fell straight into my trap! Anyway, Napoleon is from Corsica and didn't speak a word of French until he was seven!"

Napoleon was now in the well-used French emo corner ("He's Corsican!"). "I've had enough. Please kill me."

"This is terrible!" Paris yelled. "I knew about those traps the whole time! I'm sure that God was just guessing, or something, but that is not the point! I'm amazingly strong and don't you forget it!"

_1588: LONDON BEATS MADRID'S INVINCIBLE ARMADA: _"Hahaha! So, Madrid, now you know what happens when you mess with my pirates. We will annihilate you!"

Paris decided to appear on the scene, 'Monsieur Stick' in his right hand, and decided to beat the Spaniard up with it.

_1740 – 1748: WAR OF AUSTRIAN SUCESSION: _"Hey Vienna!" East Berlin yelled, holding the Austrian by his expensive aristocratic coat. "It must suck balls to have Silesia taken away by force, huh?"

Paris decided to appear on the scene again, but this time, 'Monsieur Stick' was not present. Instead, he just smacked Vienna on the head, the Austrian annoyed and the Prussian staring at him like an idiot.

"You. Are. An. Ass." The Austrian said, one word each smack.

"_Yes, I really am the strongest after all!"_

In France…

The Killer Technique is…

Profiting from the Side-lines.

"Oh, so sorry to bother you, but would you put your hands up?"

Paris hadn't realised that during his time of thinking _how strong he was_, Bonn had managed to make a hole in one of the walls of his house and was standing behind him, a gun aiming at the back of his head.

[INSERT CHIBITALIA OPENING]

If there was one thing that Residenz hated, it was vermin. He was currently stood with his arms folded watching a rat in his home.

"What's a filthy rat doing here?"

Then he realised his precious little Rome could get chased by it.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of it if I want to keep peace in this house!"

He started to chase after it on his little legs. "Hey rat! Hold it right there! How dare you run away from me, I'm the Capital of the Holy Roman Empire! Stop it!"

The small rat decided to run for cover, and this cover just so happened to be under the dress Rome was wearing. But Residenz was too focused on protecting Rome from it, he didn't realise what it had actually gone under.

His hand slowly went for the Roman's dress. "Yes, I've got you now!"

He pulled the dress up, to find the rat wasn't there, and he now had to deal with a squealing, embarrassed Rome. And he had a full view of the bloomers Vienna had made him wear.

Residenz was now using the emo corner, shaking with embarrassment. The good thing was, he had caught the rat now. "Why do I always manage to mess things up?" He cried to Vienna.

"Don't ask me."

_At Residenz's house, there was also a girl named Miss Budapest. She was in a similar situation to Rome. Despite her pitiful circumstance, she managed to be a nice, cheerful young lady…if you were on her good side._

_One day, Miss Budapest decided to put her clothes on Rome._

"You look so adorable!"

"Something doesn't seem right about it, but whatever."

Rome decided to show his new outfit to the Holy Roman.

"Residenz! Look at me! I'm wearing Miss Budapest's clothes today!"

Budapest had decided to put him in her National Dress.

"What, but why? I'm confused!"

Residenz was severely embarrassed, taking forever to eventually walk closer to the Roman.

Budapest was watching the whole thing, smiling at the two of them.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Rome asked. "You're freaking me out!"

~x~

"Things are turbulent!"

"I'm lashing out at you!"

"Things are turbulent!"

"I'm lashing out at you!"

_The atmosphere at Residenz's house has become very turbulent lately. People both inside and outside the household are lashing out at poor Mr. Vienna._

"What is their problem?" Budapest asked as she and Rome watched the whole thing. "They all act like they own the place recently. I think they just want to find a reason to attack Mr. Vienna. It would be awful if relatives started killing each other!"

"No!" Rome yelled.

Vienna sighed in annoyance as the men finally stopped annoying him…for now.

Meanwhile, Residenz was elsewhere, sat on a chair, very irritated with the whole thing.

_Unfortunately for Residenz, all that turbulent atmosphere and that negative energy ended up swallowing his house, and its surroundings._

[INSERT ENDING]

"So, London, there is something I would like to ask you. I want you…to marry me."

"Huh?!"

**Capitalia Profiles- Paris**

Name- Paris.

Human Name- Marcel Bonnefoy.

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 17.

Gender- Male.

Birthday- 8th April.

Hair Colour- Blond.

Eye Colour- Blue.

Height- 170cm.

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1.

Mother Nation- England.

Father Nation- France.

Relationship Status- Single.

Relationships With:

Allies: Beijing, London, Moscow, Ottawa + Washington D.C.

Enemies- Bonn, Rome + Tokyo

Little Sisters: London, Ottawa.

Little Brother: Washington D.C.


	11. Episode 11

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Budapest- Hungary.**

**Vienna- Austria.**

**London- England.**

**Washington D.C.- America**

**Edinburgh- Scotland.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

_Residenz's somewhat odd and long-cherished dream of living together with Rome finally came true. But it lasted only for a brief time. His house and everything around it was swallowed up by utter chaos and unwanted drama. I wonder what faith has in store for Residenz and Rome?_

[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]

Budapest and Hungary were watching Vienna sat at his desk, deep in thought.

_To my surprise, when I woke up the next morning, the three of us were the only ones left in this big house! All alone…_Rome thought, beforehe started talking to Vienna.

"Excuse me, where has everyone gone? Where is everyone?"

"Rome, go outside and draw some water." Vienna said, the Austrian not looking at the talking Italian, and instead still focused on what was on his desk.

"Huh?"

"Hurry up!"

"Yes, Sir." Budapest was watching the whole scene, sympathising for the Roman as he sadly walked out of the room.

Once the Italian had left, the turned to the still focused Austrian. "Mr. Vienna, I don't understand what happened."

Budapest didn't see Vienna's surprisingly tranquil face. "It's quite simple really. I'm alone, there's nothing else to understand."

The Hungarian just stared at him, a concerned look on her face.

~x~

Meanwhile outside, Residenz was walking around, his face somewhere between determination and annoyance.

"Hey, hold up Rome."

The Roman had his back to him, knowing that he was directly behind, but didn't do anything until he spoke.

The Italian turned around. "Huh? What can I do for you? I'm doing the best job I can with the cleaning and it'll only get better! Huh?"

Rome stared in confusion as Residenz stuck his hand out to him. "Rome, unite with me and we can become the Great Roman Empire once again! Let's join and we can become the strongest country in the World together!"

Residenz stared straight into Rome, his eyebrows furrowed. The smaller boy just stared at him, his mouth open slightly.

Eventually, the Roman had his answer.

He shook his head, the Holy Roman taken aback. Residenz didn't take it too well. "Tell me why!" He yelled, shaking the Italian back and forth. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life in a place like this, do you? I'm sure you want to bring back the Great Roman Empire! Become the strongest country in the World with me!"

"I said no to protect you!"

Residenz stopped shaking him and took a step back in shock. "It's too hard!" Rome said, almost crying. "Great Grandpa Rome- He fell because he became too big to manage! His body was completely covered by scars. I don't want to see you become like he did! So please don't try to become Rome again! I don't think I could take it."

Residenz had his hand out again, and this time Rome took it.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying? I like you right the way you are now, Residenz. You don't have to change."

Residenz stared sadly into the Italian's eyes sadly. He knew how he felt on this matter. Slowly he pulled his hand out of Rome's and taking a final look at him, Residenz ran off, tears staining his eyes.

Rome started crying himself as the Holy Roman left, wiping them with his eyes.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

~Hetalia~

The Allies meeting had just broken up, the five of them going their separate ways.

"No surprise," London started. "The meeting ended once again without any resolution." She stopped to scratch a part of her hair, her eyes closing in the process. "Blast all. I wish there was someone around here that I didn't always fight with."

What she didn't realise was while her eyes were closed, a small green winged rabbit had appeared. "Hi there!"

"Hmm? Flying Mint Bunny the Second! Did you come here to try and cheer me up, huh?"

"I wanted to see you London so I flew right over!"

All the other members of London's Magical Creatures crew appeared then, including a pirate, a fairy, a unicorn and a gnome.

"This is great! All my magical friends together at the same time! No jealousy or murders, OK? I'm serious guys, jealousy is wrong and murder is too!"

Washington D.C. had decided to come and see what the Londoner was up to. "Hey, London! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Washington D.C. couldn't see the magical creatures, so he was just watching London actually laughing and interacting with thin air.

"Hey, no chewing on my sleeve, Uni, I'm ticklish so stop the snuggling! If you want to tickle someone go and tickle Edinburgh because he really hates it, even if you _are _his National Animal!"

"You're naughty Captain Hook! Tinkerbell isn't big enough. Take that you big goofy kissy face and go with your other leprechaun friends since they're the only ones that care! Just kidding!"

Washington D.C. had a look on his face that made him actually look sorry for London.

"Seriously, you're all nutburgers, what am I to do with you, ahahaha~"

~Hetalia~

"Bonn! Good morning! Give me a hug! Or even give me a kiss!"

The Italian tried to reach up to pinch one whether the German liked it or not, but it wasn't so easy. Since she was considerably taller than him, he injured his feet trying to do so.

"Huurr…Kiss me…please!"

The German stared awkwardly at him. She knew that Rome regularly went around kissing woman, but she had in fact never kissed anyone. Rome had tried (and sometimes succeeded) to kiss her cheeks, but she had never been the one to start it.

"OK, fine." She eventually gave in, pecking each of his cheeks with her lips.

Rome started whining softly, partially because of his feet, and partially because 'She is taller than me! Darn!'

Rome- 165cm

Bonn- 173cm

_The 8cm barrier is thick…_

[INSERT ENDING]

"I'll say it one more time…I want you to marry me."

_Weird…_

**Capitalia Profiles- London**

Name- London.

Human Name- Elizabeth Kirkland.

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 17.

Gender- Female.

Birthday- 9th January.

Hair Colour- Blond.

Eye Colour- Blue, but can turn Green.

Height- 170cm.

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1.

Mother Nation- England.

Father Nation- Either America or France.

Relationship Status- Single.

Relationships With:

Allies: Beijing, Moscow, Ottawa, Paris + Washington D.C.

Enemies- Bonn, Rome + Tokyo

Big Brother: Paris

Little Brother: Washington D.C.

Possible Siblings: Ottawa, Moscow, Tokyo.


	12. Episode 12

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Paris- France.**

**London- England.**

"So, London…I have something important to say to you…I would like for you…to marry me."

"Urrgh…what?"

[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]

"That's very funny, Paris. I don't believe its April Fool's Day yet though."

The Englishwoman and Frenchman was sat at either side of a desk, a gloomy aura filling Paris' half of it.

"What's the matter old chap?" London said, standing up from her seat intimidatingly. "Can't you even afford to buy a calendar anymore?" The Brit started laughing.

"You are wrong, mon ami." Paris said quietly. "And this is not as funny as you make it seem."

London snapped slightly. "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?! I know it's only been a decade since the War ended but you never end up like this after one!"

Paris slid a piece of paper to the Englishwoman's side of the desk, a pen laying on top. "Here, take this." He said, still quiet.

"THAT'S A MARRIAGE REGESTRATION FORM YOU IDIOT!" London yelled.

London picked up the pen to show him what _she _thought of it, but Paris grabbed her hand to restrain her.

"No, it's not. Can't you see, it's a calendar? It seems the War has ruined your eyesight."

"Urgh…"

"It's for you! It is a calendar!"

"What's come over you?! Unhand me you stupid French wanker!"

London's grip on the pen had slightly loosened as she spoke, so Paris had managed to get her hand to go next to the form, and slowly letter by letter, started writing her name:

_L_

"Just sign it!"

_O_

"I will do no such thing!"

_N _

"I said sign it!"

_D_

"I said no!"

_O_

"Stop it! No!" London managed to elbow Paris in the chest, making him loosen his grip on the pen. "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it!"

"Look, I don't want to be part of this either but I have no choice! Come on, blame the War and all the other things that cost money, its put me close to bankruptcy! If I don't get married to you straight away, I overheard my boss saying he would kill me, and that would suck!"

London elbowed Paris even harder in the chest. "That is still not a satisfactory reason to be wed! How about I show you what I think of this 'calendar'!"

The Englishwoman scribbled over the whole Marriage Registration Form, leaving it covered and the nearly completed name underneath almost impossible to read.

"No, what are you doing?!"

"Now, you see! That's what happens when you force people to marry you, frog!" London started laughing again.

"You brute, you devil, you _bitch_! Don't you care if I die?" Paris grabbed hold onto London's suit, almost groping her breasts in the process. "Please, I'm begging you, please listen to me! I can become England's quaint little French Village if you want me to. I am not even asking to become a city! Come on, help me!"

London pushed off the begging Frenchman. "For a first, I am _not _a female dog. And no way in hell you fool! Who on Earth would I want to marry you? First of all, you need to deal with and accept your failures."

The Englishwoman hadn't realised that while she was talking, Paris had snuck up behind her until she felt his arms grab her under her armpits.

Paris laughed slightly, before dragging London to somewhere the Brit had no clue of.

"Unhand me this instant you cheese loving git! Let me go, loosen you grasp. Are you listening Paris? I said let me go and loosen your grasp! This is rather undignified, even if I wasn't a lady!"

_Merging of England and France_

_While there was a growing sense of crisis in 1956, the French Prime Minister Guy Mollet suggested to Paris and London that the countries they are capitals of merge, saying that they would agree to have Queen Elizabeth be the united sovereign. Even after being summarily turned down, he requested for France to join the Commonwealth of Nations. _

_Well, if you think about it, that'd be…impossible._

"No, I will be fine! You will see, just you watch me. I'll be fine, just fine!"

~Hetalia~

"Count off!"

"Uno!"

"二!"

"Drei. Now, for the secret training. First scenario, what would you two do if you came across London and you were unarmed?!" It was a normal training session for the Axis. Bonn would give them scenario's or send them on insanely long runs, Rome would usually end up slacking off while Tokyo tried her best, though she didn't always keep up with her fitter female companion.

"Well, what would you do?!" She said, pointing to Rome.

"Oh, I know! I'd make a white flag with a stick and a handkerchief and wave it around really fast! And then I'll cry for help!"

"Dummkopf! If you do that you will lose!" Bonn turned to Tokyo. "Tokyo, correct answer!"

"Hai! You should impersonate William I's wail."

_One Hour Later_

London had decided to watch in on how the Axis were doing.

Dropping herself silently from a tree, she landing into the bush below effortlessly. Crawling through it and avoiding the thorns, she popped up to make sure no-one had seen her.

_Two Hours Later_

Tokyo was panting, in a crawling position on the floor, getting up after a couple of seconds. "This is fun." She said to Rome. "Training sure is helpful, hai?"

"It sure is!" The Roman replied. "Now I know exactly what to do if I ever run into London!"

"OK then! Let us continue!" Bonn yelled, even though it wasn't necessary.

London had managed to make it right next to the area the Axis were training in, crawling on her stomach.

"London wants you to accept her bastard child as your own. Now, what do you do?"

"Haha, stupid Bonn." The Londoner said to herself. "I'm in the SAS, when it comes to spying there is no-one better than the English." She poked her head through the bush, ignoring the cat in her uniform jacket and the mouse perched on her arm. "That was all too easy. Now I shall observe your top secret training."

"What do you do?" Bonn said. "London is slowly closing in on you. But the thing is, she's dressed up for a carnival and is swishing her hips!"

London didn't like that scenario, one bit.

~Hetalia!~

Tokyo was back in her Home Capital, hoping to actually relax after all the training Bonn had being giving her. At least she wasn't so harsh on her as she was Rome.

"Good morning Tokyo!"

The Japanese girl turned around to be enveloped into a hug by a certain North Italian. "Hug!"

"No please, I don't understand what's happening!" The Asian, and the eldest of the three, wasn't used to such close affection. Bonn accepted the hugging a little more since she had been close to Paris, Rome and several other clingy affectionate countries, but Tokyo's Asian neighbours all preferred their personal space.

Tokyo also had pretty strong arms due to working with her katana and her own training for the War, and Rome was about to realise how much strength she actually had when she needed it.

The Japanese girl slammed both her hands into Rome's chest, sending him backwards on the floor. "You invaded my personal space! And it's not as if I had much to begin with!"

Rome wasn't used to such harsh treatment from his Japanese friend as he was his German one, so he felt a bit rejected.

"I do hope you realise how awkward that whole thing was for me." Tokyo said, still trying to calm down.

_News Flash!_

"_This scratch, could it be from…that time?"_

_Washington D.C.'s Storage Room Cleaning._

_Coming Soon!_

**Capitalia Profiles- Moscow**

Name- Moscow

Human Name- Alexandr Braginski

Alternative Spellings- N/A

Age- 18

Gender- Male

Birthday- December 18th

Hair Colour- Light Blonde

Eye Colour- Violet

Height- 177cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- America

Father Nation- Russia

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Allies: Beijing, London, Ottawa, Paris + Washington D.C.

Enemies: Bonn, Rome + Tokyo

Little Brothers: Washington D.C.,

Little Sisters: London, Beijing, Minsk, Vilnius, Tallinn, Riga, Kiev.


	13. Episode 13

**In Order of Appearance- **

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**London- England.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Paris- France.**

* * *

><p>"Count off!"<p>

"Just me!"

"It's time to start our training. We'll begin with the proper way to treat your subordinates."

"Seig Heil!" Rome said, dopily saluting, a small grey kitten in his arms. "Year Sir…I mean, Yes Ma'am!"

Bonn turned away from Rome so he couldn't see her roll her eyes. "That's good. First remember that they are humans. You have to treat them with kindness and respect!"

"With kindness, right Pooky Two?" The Roman said, rubbing the top of the cats head.

"Sometimes with discipline!"

"Discipline!" Rome repeated, the cat now in the crease of his arms. He squeezed its paw slightly. "Naughty Pooky Two, Naughty Pooky Two! Naughty Naughty Naughty Naughty Naughty!"

The grey cat put its face near the male personifications face and started licking it. It was supposed to be a kind gesture on the kitten's behalf, but Rome wasn't so sure.

"Ow! That really hurts! Help me Bonn! It's attacking me! Make it stop!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ROME?!"

Rome resorted to whining in Italian, the cat still licking him. He didn't realise that a cat's tongue was actually rough, which is why it was hurting.

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING HERE]<p>

* * *

><p>Rome was laughing.<p>

"That was great Bonn!"

Bonn had seen London coming, and had managed to get one of her bombs directly on her head.

"Dammit! Damn them, I was beaten by that ******* Bonn again!"

As the German and Italian walked off, London giggled slightly to herself. "I let them beat me without much of a fight this time, but next time won't be so easy. They don't know it, but I still have a top secret weapon left. More powerful than any of our bombs even."

"Gentleman, it's time to attack with black magic!"

The British men accompanying London all muttered agreements to each other, some saying "Why didn't we do this sooner."

London laughed to herself. "Bonn will learn the power of the dark side which fears no-"

"London!"

The door to where London was plotting opened to reveal a curious American.

"What are you doing?"

"I say, Washington D.C., haven't you heard of something called knocking?"

One of London's men came up next to her. "Where did you put the eye of newt?"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Since I was interrupted before, I'll do it at my place. My family's magic is number one in the World. You're no match for me, stupid Washington D.C."<p>

London bent her head down concentrating. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..."

A green light filled the dark room as she repeated the spell.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer...I've summoned you from the depths of hell…Show yourself!"

The whole room filled with light as the Englishwoman finished her curse, and slowly out of the middle of the floor where the light source originated, something came through.

"You called?"

It was Moscow, and London wasn't impressed, standing back in one of Japan's Martial Arts stances she had learned when the two were Allies.

"I wasn't calling you!" The Russian's head went straight back into the floor again.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Why must you insist on interrupting me all the time?! Do you have some kind of grudge against me or something?"<p>

"No! Urrrr…wait a second, yes I do."

"But my grudge is more important than your grudge!" London said, almost in a whine. "I won't let you interrupt us! Now, the British curse of food, and bad teeth!"

Tokyo was cooking behind them.

"Aaaah." The Russian hummed.

"No, stop that I'm cursing!"

"Aaaah." The Japanese girl had finished cooking and was about to take her first bite.

"Aaaah." Tokyo doubled over.

"My belly." She whined.

Moscow laughed. "Alright~ Ready to begin haha."

"Haha, that's some very spooky stuff there chap!"

_Russia's Curse-_

_During the Russo-Japanese War, Moscow and Russia, together with Orthodox Churches throughout the Country, continuously cursed Japan and Tokyo. However, the Russians was easily defeated. 18 years later, the great Kanto Earthquake Struck Japan. Every time Russia and Moscow cursed, Japan and Tokyo got put under that curse 18 years later. So, in Russia, it was said that God was 18 light years away. By the way, they say that ads saying 'I will execute your curse' even now openly appear in Russian Newspapers._

"That's freaky…"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Moscow." Paris said as the Russian walked away.<p>

"Hmm?" Moscow turned around, his mouth in a small 'o' shape.

"I thought you might be a bit mad with how the meeting turned out."

"No, not at all!" The Russian said, now smiling. "I'm just happy to watch all of you talk stuff over. It's very nice that all of you made me feel like one of the gang. Besides, I hold a dark secret no-one will guess because of my sweet face."

Paris gasped slightly. "Ah, you were such a cute capital when you were little and now you're all grown up."

"An evil secret."

Paris gasped again as he felt Moscow's aura fill the room.

"When I look into all of your stupid faces, I think of how much fun it'll be to pound them into dust."

"I knew it!" Paris whined.

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I started cleaning my storage room on a whim, it brought back that memory.<em>

A toy soldier. A suit. And the gun.

_Capitalia: Washington D.C.'s Storage Room Cleaning. _

_Rain and Sniffling filled the air._

"_You were so great."_

_Production is going smoothly!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles: Vienna<strong>

Name- Vienna

Human Name- Markus Edelstein

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Birthday- 19th September

Hair Colour- Black, with one white streak.

Eye Colour- Red

Height- 168cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 4

Mother Nation- Austria

Father Nation- Prussia

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Younger Brother- East Berlin

Younger Sister- Budapest


	14. Episode 14

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Madrid- Spain.**

**Athens- Greece.**

**Vienna- Austria.**

**Naples- South Italy.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**Helsinki- Finland.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>For A German Simulation, I will be using the names of what people from _ are called. Most are similar, but Edokko is Tokyo and Muscovite is Moscow.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You, Italian's. You're on lookout."<p>

Bonn hissed slightly as the sea of deep blue, also known as the Italian army, all went "Tired." At the exact same time, as if Rome had trained them to do so. Really, it wouldn't have surprised her if he had.

"Oh, come on you were just sleeping! Move it!"

Rome whined softly, lowering his head.

Later in the night, while Rome was still upset about the fact he had to stay awake while the Germans got to _sleep_, one of his men walked up to him.

"The Germans have gone to bed!"

"Good, lets carry out our plan~"

Bar Bonn, Rome and their men, the desert they were currently in was empty and eerily silent. Well, until Rome's plan was carried into action.

To any idiot who happened to walk through the desert the two European Members of the Axis Trio were in, then they might be tempted by the sudden swarm of blue that might have looked light a fast flowing river at a distance.

In fact, it was the Italian Army, running as fast as they could in rows of five, some even in hot air balloons.

The next morning, Bonn was scratching her head.

"How did they run away so quickly?"

One of her men sighed. "Well, they are professionals, aren't they?"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you just run away? That must have been tough~"<p>

"Yes, it was really tough!" Rome said to the woman he was speaking to. In his opinion, she was also a very beautiful lady. "But luckily I have you here to cheer me up! You're practically a miracle, aren't you? You're so much better than Bonn could ever be~"

Rome hadn't realised that Bonn was within hearing range until she was looming over him and sent a strong punch to his gut.

~x~

Rome wasn't co-operating, so Bonn carried him back over her shoulder, his legs dangling in front of her while the rest of him was behind. At least if he tried to grope anything, it wasn't as bad behind as it was in front.

"Wow! You'd never guess how firm these cheeks are! Seriously you should feel for yourself."

The Roman had used this as excuse to pat the German's butt all the way back. Anyway, Bonn told him not to grope, and he wasn't!

"OK, maybe not!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia~<p>

* * *

><p><em>A German Simulation.<em>

Let's say you're from Bonn, and one day you go out shopping. Luckily, you were able to get plenty of sausages, but the checkout area is really crowded. The reason for this is because the Cashier is from Madrid.

Those from Madrid, or the Spanish in general, are known for living a free easy lifestyle. That's why a crowded checkout is a daily occurrence in Spain.

An Athenian is putting her items on the checkout area. Greeks are even more free and easy going than the Spanish. Which is why in Greece, this is another daily occurrence.

Then, a Napolitano cuts in line. In Italy, cutting in line is normal. You, being from Bonn are very irritated.

However, the Viennese in front of you is even more irritated.

"Woah, seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

Oh no, now the Madrilenian and the Athenian have started talking to each other!

"La, la, la, la, la~"

And another Italian gets in line, but this one is Roman. He didn't cut, but he is really loud and obnoxious.

An Edokko says something.

"Hey you, stop your chatting! We are all trying to get through the line here! Are you listening?" The Viennese yells.

"Calm down, long lines are normal in this neighbourhood!" A Muscovite says reassuringly.

"Mmhmm."

"Woah, seriously?"

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Mmhmm."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Hahahahaha!" A Washingtonian laughs.

"Nice! You're in a good mood? Perhaps I should tell you a joke then! This way I am guaranteed to get a laugh out of it!" A girl from Helsinki replies, picking up conversation with the Washingtonian in front of her.

"Hahaha, awesome dudette, I love these kinds of jokes!"

You, from Bonn are getting slowly and slowly more annoyed.

"Alright! Here goes, knock knock!"

"Who's there man? Hahahaha! I got one for you too! Knock knock!"

_Hostal 4- Hostal 4 is a Simulation Game that describes this everyday way of life. From all Germany with love, now on sale._

_If you order now, you'll get 'The Making of Hostal 4' DVD for no extra cost! So Call Now!_

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Since I finished work sooner than I expected, I decided to take in some French Cuisine before I left my enemies land. Of course, I have to disguise myself."<p>

"Ah! Excusez-moi, I'll have whatever you suggest!" Bonn said to the passing waiter, attempting to put on the best French accent she could.

"OK!"

Bonn was taken aback by who the actual waiter was. _It's Paris!_

The Frenchman placed the dish in front of the German. "Mademoiselle, it's not too salty for you is it? Would you like some ketchup?"

"No thanks! This is fine!"

Bonn started naturally mashing the potato in the dish. _Good, he doesn't recognise me! Maybe my disguise isn't half bad at all!_

She didn't notice Paris had stopped to watch her mash the potato, the Frenchman getting more suspicious by the second.

Paris sighed, before putting his hand on Bonn's shoulder. "Pardon, are you Bonn?"

The German freaked out internally, turning around. As soon as she opened her mouth, it was externally as well.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

_It is said that in Germany that they mash up their potatoes well before they eat them, but in France it is their manner to cut them up and eat them in pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Budapest<strong>

Name- Budapest.

Human Name- Anna Hérdévary.

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 14 (She is about 17 in this story though to avoid confusion)

Gender- Female

Birthday- April 19th.

Hair Colour- Brown

Eye Colour- Green

Height- 160cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 10

Mother Nation- Hungary

Father Nation- Austria

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With-

Older Brothers- Vienna, East Berlin.


	15. Episode 15

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Paris- France. **

**Washington D.C.- America**

**Vilnius- Lithuania.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I am Tokyo. Although I formed an Alliance with these two I am finding it difficult to understand their culture and Western lives.<em>

Tokyo watched awkwardly as Bonn and Rome tucked into a dish she had never seen before in her life. "Hehe, how strange and weird, never have I witnessed a meal as interesting as the one you are eating now. It looks like you are consuming snails."

Bonn started talking with food still in her mouth, to Tokyo's disgust. "It's a French delicacy." She said. "Called Escargot."

"I learnt about it from my big brother Paris!" Rome declared. "Would you like some?"

"Eh," Tokyo didn't like the sound of it at all. Why were the Western Nations so weird? "I'm sorry but I'm still full from eating raw fish!"

_Western Culture will certainly take some getting used to!_

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! Put some clothes on at once!"<p>

It was a pretty hot day, and Rome had used this as an excuse to get a deckchair out and sunbathe in just his swimming trunks. However, Tokyo didn't seem to like the idea.

"Bare skin in public dishonours the ghosts of your ancestors!"

"Oh, but I'm hot and I'm Italian and all the girls dig it!"

"Maybe your women do, but Bonn and I certainly don't!"

"Why don't you get naked, it'll be fun!"

"I possibly couldn't show strange men my body! I'm begging you to put some clothes on, I already have to put up with you being naked in bed already!"

Tokyo sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, trying to calm herself down. "I give up. Miss Bonn, you have to say something to him, please!"

Bonn appeared around the other side of the wall, a hosepipe in her hand. Unfortunately for Tokyo, she was in a slightly skimpy bikini. "Hey, Tokyo, aren't you hot? Do you want me to wash your back for you?"

"No…it's clean."

_Nakedness in Western Culture will also take some getting used to._

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Count off!"<p>

"Uno!"

"二!"

"Time to start out training! We'll start with the things every soldier should know!"

"Yes sir!" Rome saluted, wearing a piece of paper stitched to his shirt with 'Squads man 1' on it.

"Huh?!" Tokyo freaked out slightly. Both Rome and Bonn looked at her slightly confused, but they didn't realise that she didn't know what the salute was. "What was that?!"

"And when your commander approaches?"

"I'll salute him!" Rome answered, smiling as usual. "Then I'll ignore him, sing and then go to be like an Italian!"

"I only want you to salute!"

"Excuse me!" Tokyo said, shyly putting her hand up. "Your strange Western ways are confusing me."

"Right, just don't do what Rome does, ja? Anything but that is fine by me."

"You'll be OK~" Rome said, poking the slightly awkward feeling Tokyo's shoulder. The Japanese girl never liked being treated differently from her peers, but it was probably the only way she'd cope with the two Europeans. "How about a nice massage?"

"Please, stop touching me."

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen up, we'll try this one more time!"<p>

"Urr, yes miss-" Tokyo started.

"No sir! Wait, I mean-" Bonn waited for an answer, expecting for him to end up saying Yes. She didn't mind being called Sir too much, but Rome was starting to get annoying "-Miss!"

"Do you want to end up an experiment?!" Bonn said, pointing to Rome. "Next lesson! What do you do when your enemy wants you to surrender?"

"That's an easy one Miss, I'll immediately kiss their butts, make friends, eat food, sing, and then go to bed!"

"That's the same thing you do to me! Tokyo, answer?"

"Yes Miss! I respond Japanese way! Be unclear! Say one thing, and mean something else completely different! Like 'I'll think about it', lie to them!"

The three of them didn't realise Paris was watching in on them, whining as if he was about to cry. "I lost to…those idiots?"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I started cleaning my storage room on a whim, it brought back that memory…<em>

"_Mr Washington D.C.! Are you trying to clean up here? I'll do it for you!"_

"_Ah, no, it's alright." The American said, waving his hand slightly to the Lithuanian girl. "It's just a little shit cleaning, I can handle it easily. I need to see for myself what junk to keep and chuck."_

_All the good things and bad things are in this place (The Storage Room). _

_Hetalia; Washington D.C.'s storage room cleaning. _

_Coming soon to this story._

"_OK, would you like coffee? I'll go and make some!"_

~Hetalia!~

"So this is what you personify! It's wonderful, just wonderful!"

Rome had taken Tokyo to come and see the land he personified, and she had fallen in love with the city immediately (The Personification…still no).

"Really? You like the architecture?"

"Hai, it's beautiful!"

"You think? Then I've got the perfect gift for you! You're going to love it!"

Tokyo looked taken aback. "Hmm? Are you sure?"

Eventually she saw her gift. "A column."

_On the land where the White Tigers fell, there stands a column sent by the Italians and a stone monument sent by the Germans. The phrase 'dedicated to the Bushido Spirits' was engraved on the column, but it is said that it was whittled away under the orders of the Americans after the War._

_You can see these two in Aizu, Fukushima Prefecture._

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Your Capital produces such fine painting, Tokyo! They are unique and very nice, I love them! They're so beautiful!"<p>

"I am humbled to hear you say such a compliment, Rome. Please enjoy this library dedicated to Japanese work."

Rome went to the bookcase and took the first book out he grabbed. "Thanks, Tokyo! I love artbooks!"

The Roman was taken aback by the content of the 'artbook'.

"Is there something wrong?" Tokyo freaked slightly when she realise exactly what was wrong.

"It's porn…"

Tokyo shifted awkwardly on the spot where she was reading her own book.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles: Vilnius<strong>

**Name- Vilnius**

**Human Name- Klara Laurinaitis **

**Alternative Spellings- N/A.**

**Age- 17**

**Gender- Female **

**Birthday- 9****th**** October**

**Hair Colour- Dark Brown**

**Eye Colour- Green**

**Height- 164cm**

**First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1**

**Mother Nation- Lithuania**

**Father Nation- Russia**

**Relationship Status- Single**

**Relationships With:**

**Older Brother: Moscow**

**Younger Sisters- Minsk, Kiev, Beijing, Tallinn, Riga.**

**Younger Brother- Washington D.C.**


	16. Episode 16

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Beijing- China.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Washington D.C.- America**

**London- England.**

* * *

><p>"Ni Hao! I'm Beijing. Today I'd like to recount for you an old story."<p>

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>Beijing always loved to go on long walks, whether she needed to or not. It was how she thought over things and she loved looking at the scenery around her, whether it was her Capital or somewhere else she decided to explore. However, she also usually got depressed on her walks until she was nearly home.<p>

She sighed. "Every single day another power struggle. It's exhausting."

Suddenly, she saw something that had taken her interest instead of the power struggle. Or, to be more precise, some_one_.

"Who is that? I have never seen her around here before."

The girl in front of her must have been of around toddler age. She had black hair that was starting to reach the top of her back and blue eyes that fascinated the Chinese girl, since she had never seen them before. Beijing walked closer to the girl, getting down on one knee so the height difference was less.

"Hey, you must be a new country, you're so small! It must have been rough for you to have been born in such a small place." She stood back up, smiling. "You can call me Beijing! If there's something you don't know, all you have to do is ask me! So, would you mind telling me your name?"

The smaller girl looked into Beijing's eyes emotionlessly. "Konnichiwa, it's nice to meet you Beijing where the sun sets, my name is Tokyo, and I am from where the sun rises."

"Urgh! Well that wasn't very nice!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>Tokyo grew up pretty quickly, and her physical age was even older than Beijing's eventually. Around the time the two were the same age, Beijing watched Tokyo draw a picture of a rabbit, looking a little concerned.<p>

"She can draw, but I've never seen her write any characters." A sudden wave of realisation hit her. "What if she never learnt to do any of them?"

Beijing found a piece of paper and handed it to the Japanese girl. "Tokyo, you can use these! They're Chinese characters and they're pretty simple. Practise with them and you'll be able to draw letters pretty soon."

Tokyo just stared at Beijing confusedly for a couple of seconds, before sitting down with a blank piece of paper.

"It looks like you're already using them! Good for you."

Beijing pulled a weird face as she got a glance at Tokyo's attempt, even worse when she presented it to her.

"How dare you make them up on your own?!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thereafter, Tokyo grew up without any problems. <em>

A small mechanical doll came moving across the floor from one end of the room to the end where Beijing and a now physically older than her Tokyo were sat.

"This is amazing!"

"A doll?"

The two of them decided to go for a walk after that. More like Beijing wanted to go and Tokyo just agreed with her.

"I'm happy you're growing up so fast Tokyo, I hope you know how proud I am of you." Beijing stopped when she saw a familiar face walking past the two of them, humming. "Panda!"

Panda stopped in front of them. "Huh?"

"It's so good to see you! I'd like you to meet my friend Tokyo."

"Hello." Tokyo said softly.

"You guys related?"

"You bet! This just so happens to be my younger sister!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Right." Tokyo eventually agreed.

"What the hell took you so long?!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, what a beautiful moon."<p>

Tokyo and Beijing decided to spend the night sat outside looking into the beautiful night sky. Again, it was Beijing that wanted to and Tokyo just agreed with her.

"Very beautiful." The Japanese girl agreed.

"OK, so what kind of big plans do you have next?" Beijing said, smiling lightly as she changed the subject.

"Err, what am I planning next? …To become stronger. Soon the Western Powers will reach Asia and when that happens I plan to fight them at any cost. But if I am going to defeat them, I am going to have to be more powerful."

"Oh." Beijing softly hummed. Tokyo sighed.

"Good grief!" Beijing leaned backwards shutting her eyes "Boy do you complicate everything! You should animate that sad story!" She leaned forward, opening her eyes again. "Whoa! Look Tokyo, rabbits are trying to make medicine on the moon!"

"No, they are pounding steamed rich into mochi."

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I started cleaning my storage room on a whim, it brought back that memory.<em>

_Capitalia- Washington D.C.'s storage room cleaning._

_All those good things and bad things, are in this place._

"_Hey, London! All I want is my freedom!"_

_On that day, surely, we took each other's hands, _

_Capitalia- Washington D.C's storage room cleaning. _

"_I won't allow it!"_

The decision has been made. It will be in this story! We sincerely hope you will join us for this show.

-LeonaJay and the Capitals.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Brussels (I am now doing it in Order they appear in the story unless a Character without a Profile Appears).<strong>

**Name- Brussels**

**Human Name- Suzanna Maes**

**Alternative Spellings- N/A**

**Age- 15**

**Gender- Female**

**Birthday- March 12th**

**Hair Colour- Mousy Brown**

**Eye Colour- Dark Green**

**Height- 162cm**

**First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1**

**Mother Nation- Belgium**

**Father Nation- Spain**

**Relationship Status- Single**

**Relationships With:**

**Big Brothers- Amsterdam, Madrid.**


	17. Episode 17

**Still no Historical Accuracy. Never will be.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Vilnius- Lithuania.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**London- England.**

**Kingston- Jamaica (OC).**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr Washington D.C., are you trying to clean up here? I'll do it for you!"<p>

"Oh, no. It's fine, it's just a little shit cleaning I can handle it. I need to see for myself what I should get rid of."

"As you wish, sir." Vilnius stopped, pushing a stray hair of hers back, smiling. "Would you like some coffee? I'll go and make some!"

"Thanks, that'd be cool!" Washington D.C. said over his shoulder, walking down the hallway to his storage room.

Since he was holding several books he intended to dump in the storage room and was using both hands to hold them, he used his back to open the door. "Ah, great, I can finally clean this place out after nearly a century of collecting dust." His eyes scanned the room to see if he could find any significant objects he had been meaning to get for a good time.

"Looking into your own past isn't easy." He muttered to himself. "Even for me. I've tried to clean this place before but it brought up so many painful memories every time I tried to clean it."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.'s Storage Room- To Be Continued…<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, fatass, you've been gorging yourself so much lately that I'm actually concerned that you might kill yourself."<p>

"Dude, don't be silly, I'm way too cool and into myself to ever do something like that!" Washington D.C. turned around, talking with his mouth full and holding the hamburger he was eating preciously.

"That's not what I'm saying!" London shouted, though more with concern than with the harshness she usually used. "You know, you could get heart disease or choke or something like that."

"What, I'm fine, I assure you London!" Washington D.C. grinned. "Don't worry your little head, OK?"

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. decided to weigh himself. Not because he was giving into London or anything, he was just curious!<p>

"I work out like I'm the freaking world's fastest and strongest man, even though at the moment Kingston's the fastest and Vilnius won the World's Strongest Man Competition even though she's a chick. So I shouldn't gain that much, right?"

He crouched slightly to see the actual weight, and it wasn't what he wanted it to be.

"Dude! Sure I eat genetically modified beef but I drink diet soda to balance it out!"

He just had to lose weight. Well, he might as well ask how some of the fitter nations did so.

* * *

><p><em>French Method of Weight Loss<em>

* * *

><p>"I might try and get a prescription or something for weight loss because I'm not using those weight loss milkshakes even though they sound awesome. Maybe I'll just ask how Paris keeps his weight down. Hopefully he'll help me out. Hey Paris!"<p>

"Hmm?" The Frenchman, originally having his back to the American, turned around.

"How do you stay so sexy thin while eating whatever you want like a pig?"

"Well, that's simple. I don't just sit around on my butt like you~"

_After that, Paris told Washington D.C. something bad from an educational point of view, so we're going to cut that scene out. _

"It wasn't that bad, it was the truth!"

* * *

><p><em>Chinese Method of Weight Loss<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Beijing, is it your poverty that keeps you thin?"<p>

"That's right!" Beijing smiled. "You can also try our traditional tea, it makes your colon slippery!"

Washington D.C. decided to try some. "Erm…this kinda tastes like ink."

* * *

><p><em>Japanese Method of Weight Loss<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait, I'll ask my good friend Tokyo! She looks way more feminine than all the other female Capitals from behind! Yo! Tell me your ancient secret Japanese diet!"<p>

"Well, I eat like a human being instead of using food to hide the feeling of emptiness."

"Hey, that's cruel and hurt my feelings!"

Tokyo ended up giving Washington D.C. some of her food just so he'd shut up.

"Ah, using these cute little sticks makes it harder to pig out, haha!" He laughed, before taking a much smaller bite than he would have without the 'cute little sticks'.

_After that, Washington D.C. diligently worked out using a strange machine he created and followed the Japanese method of weight loss._

"…Maybe if I give him some bad sushi he will go away…"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No way! Is it really OK for me to have it?"<em>

"_Of course, I did make it especially for you Washington D.C."_

"_Oh man! This is so cool, thank you Miss London ma'am!"_

_London laughed slightly. "Now take good care with it, I nearly broke my hand when I was piecing it together." She said, emphasising her arm in a sling. _

"_Wow, now I've got my very own toy soldiers! Oh, you made all their faces different!"_

_London smiled at Washington D.C.'s enjoyment, crouching down next to him. "I painted each individual figure separately, and-"_

Washington D.C., now a teenager held one of the soldiers, starting to get chipped in his hand. He sighed. "I'll never use these again, so I guess I might as well just throw them away." He turned around slightly and something else caught his eye. "Huh? My old suit."

"_Hey, what's with the suit? It looks expensive. Too bad, I'll never wear it."_

"_You should. Dressing like a pauper isn't in fashion. I refuse to be seen with you if you don't dress properly!"_

"_So what's the matter? I think the way I dress is perfectly acceptable!"_

_In the end, Washington D.C. tried the suit on just so London wouldn't keep getting on at him. _

"_See, dressed like that, and you're hardly even the same person." The Englishwoman smiled slightly as Washington D.C. looked at the outfit from several different angles, still unsure. _

"_Sure, but this isn't comfortable. I guess I'll just wear it on special occasions then."_

Washington D.C. held the suit lightly in his hands. "I'll never wear this again. I guess I should throw it out too…" On a happier note, he got up. "Boy, going through all this stuff could sure get me depressed. Isn't there anything worth saving?"

He rooted through one of his old boxes looking at more old things of his, nearly all of which were going to be thrown away.

"Here's something good." He said, pulling his bayonet from the bottom. It's old, but this thing saved my butt. I'm definitely keeping this. Huh?" Something off about the bayonet caught his eyes, and that was when he noticed the big scratch mark down the side of it. That scratch…that one time. It has to be."

_Washington D.C.'s storage room cleaning. Continued next episode._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Madrid<strong>

**Name- Madrid**

**Human Name- Julían Fernandez Carieddo**

**Alternative Spellings- N/A. **

**Age- 17**

**Gender- Male**

**Birthday- 2****nd**** February**

**Hair Colour- Dark Brown**

**Eye Colour- Green**

**Height- 169cm**

**First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1**

**Mother Nation- England**

**Father Nation- Spain**

**Relationship Status-Single**

**Relationships With:**

**Elder Brothers: Amsterdam, Paris**

**Younger Sisters: London, Brussels**

**Younger Brother: Washington D.C.**


	18. Episode 18

**I am going to try and finish Season 1 by the time I go back to School, so I am trying to get it done by September 1****st**** (I go back on the 3****rd****), so I can get Season 2 started before. So that means, starting last night, in my time zone of BST, I will update in the morning and in the evening.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Note: Roman Empire is as himself.**

* * *

><p>"It is said long ago in this land, there lived a man that conquered the Mediterranean Sea and gained all the Worlds Wealth. His name, was the Roman Empire. He had it all: The Worlds Wealth, Fame and Vast Land. The man who gained everything, one day he just…disappeared."<p>

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>Bonn, Tokyo and Rome were still stuck on the Southern Island. And as usual, Bonn and Tokyo were staring into the flames of their fire while Rome slept. It's not as if there was much more to do.<p>

The German and Japanese members of the group both sensed something, more like some group, and both stared harshly at the location of them.

"It seems they're here."

"Hai, I agree."

"Say what?~" Rome had just awoken from his slumber, a dopey smile from his slumber still on his face.

"It's the goddamn Allies." Bonn groaned, said five people smiling maliciously down at them from the cliff enclosing the beach.

At the same time, Bonn pulled out her pistol and Tokyo unsheathed her katana slightly so the light from the fire glinted off of it. Also at the same time, Rome pulled a small while flag out from under his shirt, waving wildly.

"Haha, listen to me and my total hero voice guys! Beijing, I choose you!"

The Chinese girl braced herself before expertly jumping off the cliff, wielding her wok as a weapon. Tokyo pulled her katana completely out while Rome waved his flag even more wildly.

Beijing went against Bonn first, near enough jumping straight on top of her. What Beijing lacked in size, she gained in speed. Since Bonn couldn't react so fast to Beijing swinging her wok around, she was quickly smashed on the head.

Tokyo was her next target. Since the two knew each other's weak spots, the two fought a bit longer, but after Beijing swung her wok as hard as she could into Tokyo's ribs, the Japanese girl doubled over, Beijing shoving her backwards.

She eyed up Rome next, since if she beat him- that would be another win for the Allies. The Italian stopped waving his white flag while watching his two friends get thrashed, but waved as fast as his little Italian arms could when he saw Beijing's amber eyes staring into his soul.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me! Or at least don't touch my face! I paid a ton of money to get that hook out of my nose and it's now a work of art!"

Washington D.C. tried to jump as expertly as Beijing, but he got his footing wrong and fell, his face straight in the sand. "You did not see that." He threatened as he got up, while Rome was still babbling surrenders.

Moscow, London and Paris jumped down afterwards. Washington D.C. hoped that London or Moscow tripped, or at least Paris, so then he didn't look such an embarrassment. Unfortunately, they all landed fine.

The four of them closed in on the Axis Capitals, Beijing already standing in between the three. Rome continued to wave his flag while Tokyo and Bonn were still defeated.

"Stop walking! White flag, see? White flag, white flag!"

The ground started rumbling while Rome was talking, and the Allies stared out to the sea where it was coming from confusedly. Bonn and Tokyo pushed themselves up by their arms into sitting position to look as well.

It was none other than Great-Grandpa Rome appearing out of the sea with a light shining on him. Now non-existent personifications had habits of appearing in the most random places. Most of them didn't sing though:

_Listen as I tell you what Hell would be,_

_To begin with, all the cooks would be British,_

_The Police would all be German, _

_And the Engineering would fall to the French,_

_Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss,_

_And the bankers would all be from Italy._

The song ended, and the light and Great-Grandpa Rome disappeared.

"Great-Grandpa Rome!" The Capital Rome smiled softly.

The eight Capitals were trying to put together what happened, the Axis ones sitting down and the Allies standing up.

"Hahaha! …Run away!"

The Allies ran in their own directions like sobbing children.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Tokyo asked.<p>

"Who knows?"

"Great-Grandpa Rome."

Let's just save your time and say that the same things that happened in the beginning of this Chapter happened again. If you can't remember, or be bothered to scroll up, this is what happened:

_Bonn, Tokyo and Rome were still stuck on the Southern Island. And as usual, Bonn and Tokyo were staring into the flames of their fire while Rome slept. It's not as if there was much more to do. _

_The German and Japanese members of the group both sensed something, more like some group, and both stared harshly at the location of them._

"They're back again." Bonn groaned.

"Hai, I agree." Tokyo said, throwing he uniform jacket so she just wore her vest top.

"Say what?~"

"Hahaha, so late time we were interrupted by a dude-chick singing but we won't be interrupted this time! Beijing, I choose you!"

The fight was almost identical to the last one. Bonn had a stinking headache and Tokyo was clutching onto her right ribs, both on the floor. Rome had waved his flag again and Washington D.C. had fell on his face…again.

"Please don't eat me! At least not my balls, they've just dropped! They're very sensitive!"

Rome was saved by his Great-Grandpa again, who this time appeared on a boat, with a ukulele and note just one woman, but six. Well, Rome was a ladies man.

_Now listen now as I tell you what Heaven would be~_

_All the cooks would be the French,_

_The Police would all be British obviously,_

_The Engineers would be German, _

_The Bankers from Switzerland,_

_And of course your lover would naturally be Italian! Yahoo~_

"Great Grandpa Rome!"

"…More running away!"

And the Allies ran off in their own directions…again.

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what was that?"<p>

"Who knows?"

"Goodnight Great Grandpa Rome~"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Helsinki<strong>

Name- Helsinki

Human Name- Lillianna Väinämöinen

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 17

Birthday- 15th September

Hair Colour- Blonde

Eye Colour- Blue

Height- 166cm

Mother Nation- Finland

Father Nation- Sweden

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Younger Brother: Stockholm


	19. Episode 19

**Scratch what I said last Chapter, I'm just going to work on this as much as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**London- England.**

**Paris- France.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Ottawa- Canada.**

**Minsk- Belarus.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Kingston- Jamaica (OC).**

* * *

><p>"OK, it's time to begin the Allies Conference!"<p>

London, Paris and Moscow sat irritated as they were expecting a long meeting full of arguments and ending in no more progress made. However, Beijing had only just entered the room despite the meeting officially starting.

"Hmm? What's the deal, Beijing? You're way too late, dudette!"

"It was not my intention to be late. But I was busy in the kitchen making Zui Xie, a drunken crab dish. And my cultural arrogance and hunger needs make me neither sorry nor regretful."

"Too much information, just take your seat so we can get this meeting over and done with." London said, rolling a pen between her thumb and index finger.

"With pleasure. I also brought some friends with me today. Alright guys, you can bring everything in now!"

A mob of Chinese men walked through the meeting room door, some holding axes, pieces of wood and several other things.

"Great." London groaned. "You brought the entire bloody population of China along with you."

"It's very important for me to feel like I am home!"

"Alright, fine. Why don't you make us all some crabs?"

It was within seconds a fully completed Chinatown was already built, crowded with people.

"Thirty dollars apiece!"

"How did you build that town so quickly?!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Count off!"<p>

"Uno!"

"Das gut. Now we will continue our training." Bonn's eyes scanned over the whole Italian army, all of them holding the same dopey look Rome did.

"Alright dummkopfs, keep your hands to yourself and try to listen!"

"Ja…" The army all droned.

"I need for you to try to understand to be good soldiers. You must change your attitude in battle. It appears the only thing you guys are good at is running away. You have to follow the lead of your German superiors and yada yada yada-"

"Hey, who's that in the distance?" Rome asked his army. Their realisation hit them all at once, all of them showing what the Italian Army were well known for- Running away.

"It's the Scary British Soldiers!"

"-You cannot be anything but victorious, meaning you will learn to fight the German way. Your heart must be made of cold steel and show no mercy to anyone. You are part of our army now."

A small dog had walked up behind Bonn between the time the Italians ran off and Bonn had finished speaking. Three of the Italians, one being Rome, came back to say hello to it and stroke it.

"You're such a good boy!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're half way through our meeting and we're doing excellent for once! …Dudes, does anyone else feel that…weirdness here? It's almost as we're being…watched or something freaky."<p>

"I sense it too." London said, putting her hand up. It feels like there's someone else in the room with us!"

"If I had to make a guess I'd think it was a creepy spirit hanging around our Russian friend here." Paris said. "Perhaps a creepy inhabitant or ghost, or maybe Minsk is hiding somewhere in the room."

"Ah, not Minsk, anyone but Minsk!" Moscow freaked out. "But…out of everyone, why me?"

"I'm getting those chilly bumps all over my arm." Beijing admitted. "It's creeping me out!"

"Did someone put that video tape in?" Washington D.C. asked. "Like, that one with all the static on it?"

"Wasn't me!"

"I…I just counted and there's six people in the room!" Paris shouted.

"Six people? No way, who else is in the room with us?!"

"…I'm right here. I wonder if they'll pay some attention to me if I make some noise…One day they'll notice me…"

"Who're you?" A small Polar Bear asked, patting the person talking on the shoulder.

"I'm Ottawa!"

_Even after all that, Ottawa's turn never came…_

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Count off!"<p>

"Uno!"

"二!"

"Alright! You've made it half way. So it's time to test your training and see what you're actually made of!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The Italian and Japanese both said simultaneously…for once.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of running around Berlin, where the Axis Capitals were currently located. They must have gone about three kilometres and Bonn was running as if she only just started, and Rome was falling back, complaining he had sore feet and he needed a rest.

"Hurry up Rome, that pace will never cut it! By the time you make it to Frankfurt I could easily be in your Capital, and I'm being generous for once! We are not having lunch until you've gone around Berlin at least five times and we're only just finishing our first one!"

Surprisingly, the Italian hurried up.

_Amazing, it's as if he's solely motivated by food and the prospect of women. _

Rome sped up so much that he probably was going twice the speed of Kingston sprinting.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, IT'S NO TIME TO SKIP OUT ON TRAINING!"

"Britain's going to get meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Rome, for crying out loud, you need to learn to run this fast when you're not on retreat!"

Bonn let Tokyo run ahead three laps of Berlin since she trusted the Japanese girl not to slack and so she could focus on the Roman. Since she was already finished, she was relaxing, watching a kitten next to her.

"_So it was proven true that Italian tanks advance at sixty miles a week. But they are also able to retreat at sixty miles a day when they see the British coming."_

"We are done for our training for today!" Bonn yelled over to Tokyo. "Rome, come back!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Dudes, it's time to put a fork in this meeting because it's done! Unless there's pudding around, then the fork can go in that! Remember, everything talked about in this meeting is <em>top secret, <em>so don't tell anyone on the outside about what we've said! Got it?"

"Got it!" A certain spying Italian replied.

The Allies all stared at the Italian, shocked looked on their faces. Ottawa just laughed awkwardly, it wasn't as if anybody would notice and tell her off.

"One question," Rome asked. "Are we going to have food after this? Dinners got to be next, even you guys have to eat, is it time to eat? I wonder if it'll be pasta, I hope you know how to make pasta. If not, I can show you have to make it right. Do you have garlic?"

Bonn was listening from outside the Conference Room, and shook her head the whole time she heard the Allies attack the Roman inside.

"I guess Rome can't handle being a spy."

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Ottawa<strong>

Name- Ottawa

Human Name- Mia Williams

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 13

Gender- Female

Birthday- 5th February

Hair Colour- Mousy Brown

Eye Colour- Blue

Height- 159cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 19

Mother Nation- Canada

Father Nation- France

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Allies: Beijing, London, Paris, Moscow + Washington D.C.

Enemies- Bonn, Rome + Tokyo

Older Brother: Paris

Older Sisters: Bonn, (Possibly) London.


	20. Episode 20

**Still no major Historical Accuracy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy. **

**London- England.**

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**Paris- France.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Vilnius- Lithuania.**

* * *

><p>"Listen up, first you must grip the grenade firmly. Then pull the pin out of it and throw it in an overhand motion. Like so." Bonn said, doing the actions she had said, before throwing the active grenade onto a cliff and watching it explode. "Throw it far enough to stay safe and close enough to watch the other guy explode." Bonn noted, before turning around to her student- Rome. "Does that make sense to you and your little Italian brain?"<p>

"Sì, I got it! Just you watch, I'll master this bomb thing!"

Bonn watched carefully as Rome copied the actions she told him. She hissed slightly as Rome managed to hit her in the forehead with it, closing her eye. "Careful, it's active now!"

She didn't notice until she looked where it landed that he had thrown the safety pin instead of the actual grenade, and started freaking out. "Oh shizer! Ah!"

She turned to look at Rome, who just casually stood there, active grenade in his mouth.

"What are you doing? You don't do that idiot! You'll blow yourself up into oblivion! Are you even listening to me?!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"We finally invented a machine that'll make perfectly boiled eggs!" London grinned, presenting the invention. "As you can see, it's a state of the art machine that we, the British Empire, marshalled our intelligence to create. We spent several years on the concept. And now, after all those years of testing, we have the unique capability of making delicious boiled eggs by using technologies no other county can replicate!"<p>

The whole time she spoke, Washington D.C. had an armful of eggs, tapping one against London's head. As he enjoyed it, Paris started doing the exact same.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, a machine that will get you beer from a tap! We-"<p>

He sentence was cut short when Paris decided to hit her on the head with a beer mug. London stopped, her mouth still open, while Paris just laughed.

"You bastard! Only the French would hit someone with a beer!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a wasteful alcoholic! I hate you!"

Beijing sighed as the Englishwoman and Frenchman fought. "Another peaceful day for the Allies…"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. used his back to open his storage room door as his hands were already occupied by several heavy books.<p>

_I started cleaning my storage room on a whim. Turns out that it brought back more than a few memories I had tried to forget a long time ago. Some were good, and some were not. _

* * *

><p><span>Washington D.C.'s Storage Room Cleaning.<span>

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. let his hands slide up and down the bayonet, though there was only one thing he focused on. The scratch on the side of it.<p>

"That one time. It had to be."

Washington D.C.'s physical scars from the Revolutionary War had long healed, but mentally, it still haunted him. He tried to forget it, especially when he saw London's face almost matching the one she had pulled during the War, but it was one thing he could never forget. He tried to think of his newly found independence as the glories of winning, but what happened to make him win always crept in.

Rain poured down heavily as Washington D.C. pointed his bayonet at the Londoner. Though, since he wasn't a Capital back then, he was usually referred to as Philadelphia.

'Philadelphia' wanted Independence, and he would put up a fight for it. So, from 1775-1783, he fought for it.

"_Hey, London." _He spat. _"All I want, is my freedom. I'm no longer your child, and I refuse to be called your little brother. From now, consider me…INDEPENDENT!"_

Philadelphia stood proudly in front of his army, refusing to let his furrowed eyebrows and gritted teeth disappear. He couldn't quite tell how London was feeling, but her eyebrows were burrowed as well but her mouth was open as if she were in…shock.

That was, until she gritted her teeth too and ran straight up to Philadelphia with all the strength she could muster after the years of war.

"NO!" She yelled, prodding the end of her bayonet right into the side of the American's, leaving the scratch that was there today. Philadelphia's bayonet was forced out of his hands and was covered in mud.

London was panting out of exhaustion, and Philadelphia stared straight into her eyes. He wouldn't show how terrified he actually was to have London looking at him in such a way, and she still had her weapon pointing to his chest.

"_I won't allow it. You idiot, why can't you follow anything through to the end?!"_

The American Army all defended their 'Capital'. _"Ready! Aim!"_

London and Philadelphia had a stare off before the American gasped slightly as London lowered her weapon.

"_There's no way I can shoot you. I can't." _London breathed, dropping her weapon, before dropping on the floor, hand covering her face so Philadelphia didn't see her cry.

"_Why? Dammit, why?"_

London sobbed into her hand, so much she started shaking.

"_What happened? I remember when you were great…"_

* * *

><p>Washington D.C had decided to leave his storage room and go outside for some fresh air.<p>

"Oh, there you are Mr Washington D.C.!" Vilnius said, a tray with the coffee she had made in her hands.

"Oh, hey! I just had to get away from all that dust for a minute. I didn't really make much progress, but I think that's enough for the day."

"Right, it must be exhausting." Vilnius agreed, smiling. "Oh, would you like to have your coffee here then?"

"Sure, that sounds perfect."

Washington D.C. took a sip from his cup, leaning against the bench where he and the Lithuanian were talking about the things that they both had in their storage rooms (Of course, none of the more personal things were mentioned).

"It's weird, I'm having quite a hard time throwing away some of those things." Washington D.C. admitted. "You know, I think I may be turning into a sentimental old man already."

"Haha, no." Vilnius said. "You're just starting to turn into an adult."

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. had left one of his toy soldiers out, and Vilnius happened to find it while cleaning.<p>

"What's this? A handmade soldier? What a cute toy!" She smiled.

"Ah! Britain's here! Put it away before it's too late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Stockholm<strong>

Name- Stockholm

Human Name- Rikard Oxenstierna

Alternative Spellings- N/A

Age- 13

Gender- Male

Birthday- 4th June

Hair Colour- Blonde

Eye Colour- Blue

Height- 164cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- Sweden

Father Nation- Denmark

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Older Sister: Helsinki

Older Brother: Copenhagen.


	21. Episode 21

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Bern- Switzerland.**

**Naples- South Italy.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**London- England.**

**Vilnius- Lithuania.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Note: Sealand is as himself.**

* * *

><p><em>Residenz' house was broken apart by all sorts of tensions and needless drama. The time has come for Residenz to leave Rome…once and for all.<em>

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Residenz, as soon as you're ready, we can get the heck out of here, OK?"<p>

The Holy Roman stopped to look at the man that had spoken to him, readjusting the object in his arm as he stopped.

"Sì, this is the last one."

"Those paintings are stupid." Another one of his men remarked. "Why don't you just leave them here?"

The two men took the canvas out of his arms.

"Oh, isn't this a painting of your girlfriend or boyfriend or gender neutral chibi thing?"

"It's not like that!" Residenz said, blushing heavily.

"Sure it's not." The other of the two men said sarcastically.

Residenz pictured Rome in several different outfits and times they had been together, before he noticed that the actual Rome was there too, holding a heavy bucket filled with water.

He stopped when he saw Residenz, the Holy Roman gasping slightly. Rome looked slightly confused and Residenz was trying to fight back tears.

* * *

><p><em>Chibitalia- To be Continued.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Sealand! The World's Smallest Nation. I'm a very small Nation with only four citizens and just over two hundred square metres! Those are like yards which are like feet but bigger. We also have cleaning supplies and a goat. Sometimes I ride the goat as I swab the deck. And that isn't code for anything. I'm actually an old abandoned British fort, and after we were left alone we crowned a Prince and he declared our Independence. He also made a law that we had to call him Super Larry. I may be small but I've got a big heart. I've also got a birthmark in the shape of a transistor radio but I can't show that to you. Currently all we have is a noble title to give people, which is £29. That's cheap. You even get the choice of being a lord, lady, baron or baroness. Great Britain will rue the day they left us!"<p>

"We've got leaks over here!"

"And over here too!"

"Right away! I'll be there next! The tape idea I tried isn't working!"

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Since I got kicked out from the World Conference of <em>Countries, _I might as well try going to the World Conference of Capitals. Maybe they'll understand me since some of them surely want to be Countries too!_

Sealand sat down in his chair, waggling his feet and holding his (unnaturally coloured) drink.

_I guess the smart thing to do would be to introduce myself and try to act natural!~_

Bern was the first person to walk past in his khaki uniform, his gun still on him in case he needed to use it. He had his head down and looked like he didn't want to be bothered, but Sealand didn't care.

"Hey! It's a lovely day isn't it?"

He was ignored.

Naples was the next person to walk past. He wasn't wearing his uniform but he was wearing a dark green Italian suit and a pink-

"Hey, I like your tie!"

The Italian ignored him as well.

"What's wrong? Maybe I'm being too quiet. Urgh." He tried to make his voice louder by coughing a little bit before he spoke. His next victim walked past just as he finished coughing. "Well hello friend!"

Tokyo, said victim stopped. She turned around to look at the Sealander, though she didn't realise London also was glaring at her too, muttering "Wanker.".

She nodded slightly to Sealand, before turning around and making her departure.

Sealand looked sadly down into his lap. "What's wrong with them? They're so off standing and rude, it's as if they don't even recognise me as a country, even when they aren't countries themselves!"

_No-one recognises Sealand as a country._

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>Sealand took a long slurp of his drink from his straw, before realising that nobody recognised him as a Country. He blushed slightly, trying to find a nicer Capital that might talk to him and London wouldn't threaten first.<p>

Vilnius seemed like the sort of person he was looking out for. She was on her own, looking as if she were in her own world, wearing a green suit and tie.

"She looks like she'll listen to me! I'll start by getting her advice! Excuse me! What do you think I should do to become a country?!"

Vilnius actually paid automatic attention to Sealand, slightly to his surprise. "What's that, you want to become a country? You're such a tiny thing, you look much more like a Capital than a Country! Are you sure that's a good thing?"

"But I've got a big heart!"

"A big heart? It takes a whole lot more than a big heart and a sailor outfit to become a Country, and I don't even know everything to do with being a Capital! You should know that if you do make friends with any of the Capitals, other Capitals or their respective countries will try and invade you destroy everything about you that makes you unique! Sure, we Capitals are under control of our Countries but since we are part of them they treat us nicely, but if they claimed you as their territory, they wouldn't be so nice! Moscow and Russia are a Capital and Country that would be glad to have you as territory and make you so alike to them nobody would able to tell you apart!"

Vilnius hadn't realised that Moscow had been listening to the conversation, his creepy aura appearing around the whole room.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"OK, I am going to invade Moscow and the rest of Russia. Now behave while I'm off killing."<p>

"Please don't! My medications wearing off!" Rome whined to the German. "It's scary to be alone! I can see the faces staring at me! Britain and France and the other Allies will swallow me up like the tasty Italian food I ate earlier. Please don't go!"

Rome clenched his fist. "I can't be dependent on Scary Miss Bonn for the rest of my life! I'll show them the true Rome!"

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>London had decided to go for a casual walk. Not that it was war or anything…she just liked walking.<p>

When she heard panting and a flapping sound, she looked for the source of the noise. She wasn't sure whether she was or wasn't surprised it was Rome waving a white flag.

"Over here! I surrender! Look at me!"

_All this flag waving is hard work, I'm so tired! Italia and Roma forever! _

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Bern<strong>

Name- Bern

Human Name- Luca Zwingli

Alternative Spellings- N/A

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Birthday- 26th June

Hair Colour- Blonde

Eye Colour- Green

Height- 171cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- Austria

Father Nation- Switzerland

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Older Brother- Vienna

Younger Brothers- East Berlin, Vaduz


	22. Episode 22

**In Order of Appearance:**

**Residenz- Holy Roman Empire.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Madrid- Spain.**

**Vienna- Austria.**

**Budapest- Hungary.**

* * *

><p>Residenz and Rome sent what felt like the longest time in their lives staring at each other awkwardly, and neither of them could break the look either. The only noise that either made was small awkward whining.<p>

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard you were in trouble. I will do anything I can to assist you, don't worry about it." Madrid said, several green eyed members of his army surrounding him. Vienna, who he was talking to was sat with his back facing the Spaniard, stressed out from everything going on. "But wow, you're really good at pissing off people, you've got lots of enemies as it is. You don't know when to stop, huh?"<p>

"Stop rubbing it in, you're exactly the same Madrid!" Vienna spat back irritably.

"Alright, I can start with Rome's house then." Madrid started, telling his whole plan to the Austrian, his men nodding at almost everything he said.

Budapest was watching the whole scene sadly from in the doorway.

_Mr Vienna…don't tell me you're going to fight who I think you're going to fight._

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Residenz, how are you?"<p>

Residenz embarrassedly hid the canvas with Rome sleeping on it behind his back as said Roman ran up to him happily.

"Wait! Hold on!" Residenz shouted at the small Italian. Rome stopped exactly where he was.

"You run when I chase you. And yet you chase after me when I run? Why do you do that? It doesn't make sense!"

"Um…I don't know…" Rome whispered softly.

"Please listen Rome. There is something very important I have been meaning to say to you." To the side of them, Residenz's men were marching off elsewhere.

"I'm sorry about everything…I'm leaving you so you don't have to be afraid anymore!" Residenz blurted out.

"W-wait…what are you saying?" Rome wasn't a simple child, despite his personality throughout his life he was far from it, but he was in so much shock he had to get his lover to say the words.

"I have to go away now."

"Residenz, are you ready?" One of the men mocking him about his canvas came out of the crowd of men, the other man present as well.

"Sì. Well, see you around. Take good care of yourself." Residenz was trying to hide the sound of his voice breaking because he was about to cry, but it was just getting harder and harder to control it. Especially as he turned around and started walking off.

"Are you really leaving?" Rome asked softly as he saw Residenz getting further and further away. "I don't want you to go Residenz!"

Residenz kept walking.

"No! Don't go! Please! What will I do without you?! Don't leave me! No!"

Residenz stopped and looked behind him, a pout filling his face. He couldn't cope with seeing his little Rome like this, but he had to. He'd much rather stay with his cute little Roman than go to War, but he had no choice in the matter.

"Here, take this with you."

The Holy Roman was quite shocked to see that Rome was holding out the broom that 's'he was using to clean outside.

"Maybe…it will help you think of me…and then…you won't forget about me."

"Oh…a push broom. But, why would that remind me of you?"

Realisation hit Residenz then. He remembered that it was the broom he had always seen Rome with, brushing along against his will. He brushed so much around the house that Residenz could only think of two or three times that he hadn't seen Rome without it.

"Rome…" He breathed.

Residenz smiled softly as he walked up to Rome, and took the broom out of the smaller child's hands. Rome personally would have preferred if Residenz had put his hands on his own, but the fact that he had taken the broom was all that mattered to him.

"Thank you. I would be honoured to have your push broom!"

"Ur, why a push broom?" The canvas man asked the other man present at the time.

"Who knows?" The other man shrugged.

"I…I feel like I should give you something too." Residenz said. "What do people give to people that they love?"

"Umm…a kiss I think."

"A kiss…I see." Residenz said, slowly bringing his lips closer to Rome's.

"_I've liked you for a very long time. It's been since at least the tenth century!"_

Rome and Residenz's lips eventually joined together and the two held their lips against the others for a good long time. Eventually they parted, holding each other's hands.

"Really?" Rome whispered.

"Yes, really. I wouldn't lie to you. Ever."

"Yay! I'm happy to hear that."

Residenz smiled slightly as Rome beamed because of him saying that..

"Well, I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! I would never break a promise to you Roma!" Residenz turned away, looking at Rome the whole time he did so, and slowly started to walk back and join his army.

"Ok then! I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make lots of treats for you for when you come back! Don't get sick! And try not to die violently either! I know we'll see each other again. I know we will, I know it!"

Residenz turned around for one last final wave.

"_No matter how much time may pass, I like you more than anyone else in this world!"_

_Afterwards, Residenz threw himself into a very, very long battle._

_End_

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p>Residenz decided to try using the push broom that Rome gave to him. He brushed the floor a couple of times, before stopping and hugging it as if it were Rome himself.<p>

"It does make me happy!"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Minsk<strong>

Name- Minsk

Human Name- Viktoria Arlovskaya

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Birthday- December 29th

Hair Colour- Platinum Blonde

Eye Colour- Violet

Height-160cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- Belarus

Father Nation- Russia

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Big Brother- Moscow

Younger Sisters- Vilnius, Beijing, Kiev, Tallinn, Riga


	23. Episode 23

**In Order of Appearance: **

**Vaduz- Liechtenstein.**

**Bern- Switzerland.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Naples- South Italy.**

* * *

><p>Vaduz had beautiful hair. Despite being a boy, his mother Liechtenstein adored his long precious locks, and it wasn't long before it reached around his chest. He used to be able to push it behind his ear and onto his back if he needed to, but now it was getting so heavy that he couldn't. So he decided to spend the day trying to think of ways to make it easier to hold it back without actually cutting the hair.<p>

He tried several ways of pinning it back, but only one way he tried he actually liked the feel of. Yes, Vaduz was wearing his long blond hair into two plaits, one resting on each shoulder.

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"No, why Vaduz? Why did you put your hair like that?"<p>

Vaduz had gone to show her hairstyle to his elder brother, Bern. The stubborn Swiss teenager usually was annoyed by anyone who spoke to him, but Vaduz was another matter. He was very protective of his brother and would threaten to shoot anyone who went near him.

"Oh, big brother, do you like it?"

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 1- <em>

* * *

><p>"I wanted a change and it's really helped keep my hair out of my face. I think it looks a lot smarter than it being all over the place."<p>

"But now you look like your mother's before she cut hers! I can't say it looks horrible because it suits _women_, but do you really want everyone to think that you're a little girl? What were you thinking?"

"I thought it might suit me…" He said softly, twiddling the end of the plait that wasn't crossed over.

Bern sighed. "…OK, I guess it does look pretty good…"

"That's nice of you." Vaduz smiled softly.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz is the Capital of a country called Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein is a small country with a population of 30'000 located between Austria and Switzerland. Vaduz's mother used to be a noble from Austria and is still one of the richest countries in the world. The two of them lived in Germany and Bonn's house for a long time, and they became their own country when the German Confederation was broken up. The two of them completely rely on Switzerland and Bern. They don't have a military and Vaduz does whatever Bern tells him to do- well, most of the time. This is a story about Vaduz and his undying love for his big brother, Bern. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 2-<em>

* * *

><p>Bern and Vaduz were going on a causal walk to the local shops, Bern holding Vaduz's hand. Though both were wearing their military uniform, they were trying to blend in with the crowd.<p>

"Oh goodness! Haven't you got just the cutest little sister?" A woman who the two walked past started talking to Bern.

"This isn't my little brother." Bern replied, watching as Vaduz turned around to try and flatten his uniform out so it didn't look like he had boobs.

Bern decided that since he didn't have an army, Vaduz would be fine with something other than his uniform as long as it looked formal.

"Pick any one you want."

So they spent about half an hour in a suit shop, trying to find a suit small enough to fit the petite physically eleven year old. They ended up getting a black one with a tie conveniently with the Liechtensteiner flag on it.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why the heck is this guy such a weakling? <em>

"I ate some really weird British Pizza the other day. It kind of tasted like fish and vinegar! Though it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the look of the scones that were there too!"

_He's supposed to be a descendant of mighty Rome, so the problem isn't his genetics. _

"Look Bonn! Someone's teaching a lesson!"

"_Tomatoes contain elements that reduce the will to fight but do give the consumer a good sense of humour. Our latest research has but cracked this phenomenon though."_

"Haha, that Professor doesn't know what he's talking about and didn't even realise he said butt crack."

Bonn stared at the cheese and tomato pizza the Roman was holding in disgust while Rome laughed at the thought of butt crack.

"Now I see." She said to herself, writing her observations down in her notebook.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>It was night time and Naples groaned in annoyance when he saw his brother crawl into bed with him.<p>

"It's been so long since I had a big brother to sleep with!"

"Shut up you garlic stinking fratello! You should have at least two beds in your house! Now I won't sleep because of your stench!" Naples groaned, shoving himself lower under the covers.

"What's bugging you? Tokyo and Bonn never complained about sleeping with me!" Rome whined.

Naples was at his brother's throat in a second, thrashing him back and forth. "Are you still close to them? Tell me right now that you're through with them!"

"Big brother I can't breathe! Big brother I can't breathe!"

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>Bonn's phone was ringing…again.<p>

It was just about to stop the second ring when she picked it up, distracted from her paperwork as it was. It wasn't even as if there were anything to distract her.

"_Bonn! Bonn help! I'm in bed and-" Rome, _she groaned,

"_Stop moving around and hang up!" Naples too, _she said, groaning even more. One Italian was bad enough, why did there have to be two personifications of cities for Italy?

"_-And big brother's…ouch! Won't come out!"_

"_I'm trying to be gentle! Hang up!"_

"_Take it out, take it out, take it out!"_

"_Hang up already!" _

"_Ooh!"_

The line was cut off.

"…Naples' in bed…it won't come out…ow ow…take it out…?"

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Bonn was immediately at the Italian's house, kicking down the bedroom door. "Are you alright Rome? What happened?!"

"Oh, I was waiting for you Bonn!" Rome said as the German watched Naples slowly trying to untangle two of their four curls between them, getting more and more annoyed every time that Rome moved (which he was doing a lot).

"So it was just hair?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Vaduz<strong>

Name- Vaduz

Human Name- Ervino Zwingli

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 11

Gender- Male

Birthday- 4th August

Hair Colour- Blonde

Eye Colour- Green

Height- 149cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 23

Mother Nation- Liechtenstein

Father Nation- Switzerland

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Big Brother- Bern.


	24. Episode 24

**A Note for up ahead: Österreichischer Schillings- Austrian Shillings, the currency of Austria before the Euro. Longest Chapter since Chapter 7, yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Beijing- China.**

**Vaduz- Liechtenstein.**

**Bern- Switzerland.**

**Vienna- Austria.**

**East Berlin- Prussia/East Germany.**

* * *

><p>The Axis Capitals were still stuck on the Southern Island.<p>

Since it was daytime, Tokyo suggested they use the stick of Rome's white flag to draw out SOS in the sand. Bonn did so, and then Rome stuck the flag next to the second S as a finishing touch.

"Well, I suppose out all the place we could have been stranded, we are lucky to be somewhere with so many fish." Tokyo said.

"True, but fish is very boring." Bonn replied. "I'd rather have beer, especially on a hot day like today."

"Me too! Fish is real boring. How would you like this?" He said, showing the two of them what he was eating. "Either of you want pot stickers?"

"Huh?!" Both Bonn and Tokyo choked slightly, looking angry at Rome.

"Oh, you don't like pot stickers? I'll just have to eat them all by myself~" He said, before throwing one into his mouth, eating louder than normal.

"ROME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING?!"

"Pot stickers!"

"That's not what she meant Rome, where did you get the pot stickers?"

"Oh! I just went out and brought a few like I normally do~"

Tokyo and Bonn both were confused, but then demanded to show them where he had found them. They ended up walking into the forest which covered the island from the cliff where the Allies had been to the other side of the island (or so they guessed).

"We just have to keep going straight. We'll be there in a minute!"

"You really got them way out here?" Bonn asked, before completely understanding what Rome meant, though she was slightly irritated.

In the middle of the island was a fully built Chinatown.

"Ai ya! Welcome to my vacation home! If we were friends at this current time, I'd hug you, but I guess not. Please come on in!" Beijing smiled, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You vacation here?" Bonn said, surprised.

"Of course! I have a home in every major city too. Usually people like to visit my home to get good deals on the things I sell."

"Wow, I never knew that." Tokyo remarked.

"Now if we had pasta, it'd be perfect!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>Vaduz smiled happily at his elder brother. When Bern had first brought him the suit, he thought it'd be uncomfortable because that's what he suspected them to be and Bern had <em>surprisingly <em>brought the cheapest one that fit him, but it was comfortable and he loved the fact that the Swiss had given him a Liechtensteiner tie to add onto that.

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 3-<em>

* * *

><p><em>And now we've gone to the Supermarket together to find something nice for dinner!<em>

Vaduz was slightly confused why Bern was pulling his hand a bit hard, but he didn't mind. He knew that Bern didn't like being in the shop too long- otherwise he'd see things that might make him want to spend his money. Vaduz thought that he should spend his money a little more, but he knew that if they saved more, then they'd have the money if they needed something important.

"So, what are you in the mood to eat today?"

"Oh! Umm…cheese fondue? That sounds good."

"I see…"

Bern heard someone make a throaty gasp, so looked up and did the exact same action as he saw the person doing it was Vienna. Both Capitals remembered their childhoods, when they couldn't have been much younger than five or six.

"Hallo!" Vaduz smiled politely to the Austrian, bowing slightly in a respectful way. "How are you today sir?"

"I'm well."

"I don't understand what you're doing here Vienna." Bern said irritably.

"Well, usually Supermarkets have food. I came here to get some."

Bern scanned Vienna's basket of things he was intending to buy. _He buys expensive things as if he does it all the time…_

Bern went over to the cheese isle, his hand shaking as he went to grab one of the high grade cheeses there. _I could too! I could have these sorts of things if I wanted. I always save my money. I could have them if I _wanted to.

Instead, he ended up holding a much cheaper one, which was actually the value one. "I don't care about the price! I just like how this one tastes…It's better than the others if you ask me!"

"Well I didn't ask, but I get it." Vaduz nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and her Wonderful Big Brother –Part 4-<em>

* * *

><p>"It's right about noon now." Vienna told Vaduz, smiling at the little boy. "Would you both like to join me?" His eyes were calm and he looked to the Liechtensteiner, but he rolled them looking at the Swiss man now looking at some milk that was half price and trying to find one that hadn't gone off so he could get it cheaper. "My treat."<p>

"Sure!" Vaduz smiled. "That would be wonder-"

"No thanks!" Bern yelled, a bottle of milk he'd found under his armpit. "We're having lunch at home, sorry but you'll have to dine by yourself." The Swiss turned around so he wasn't looking at the Austrian. "Besides, if I saw your face while I was eating, everything would end up tasting bitter."

A light bulb went off in Bern's mind then.

_Treat =__ Free Meal =__ Saving Money._

_Saving Money is Wonderful…_

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>"Just so you know, I'm not having lunch with you because I want to. I'm only doing it so I can save money."<p>

"As expected. You haven't changed one bit, have you Bern?"

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 5-<em>

* * *

><p>Bern and Vienna were causing an unsociable atmosphere to surround the table, while Vaduz just stayed silent instead of picking up conversation with the two awkward capitals.<p>

While Vaduz was eating, he took a bit much too big to fit in his mouth and the rest just crumbled back onto his plate.

"Hey, that's not very dignified." The Swiss said, wiping his younger brother's mouth.

Vienna, who was also a brother of Bern but not Vaduz (_near enough every Capital related to another one is only a half-sibling but they just call them siblings to make it easier_), gasped along with his slightly younger brother.

"_That's not very dignified!" _The reason for this was back when the two were young children, the exact same thing happened, with Vienna doing the same thing Vaduz had just done.

"Awkward moment."

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 6-<em>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! I saw that you spoiled brat! He tricked you! He's just showing off big time right now!"<p>

Bern and Vienna groaned as East Berlin poked his head out of one of the bushes surrounding the restaurant they were eating at.

"Guess what?" The Prussian asked as he walked over to stand behind the Austrian, leaning his left arm over the back of the chair. "I've got some very shocking news about this pianist! He's cheap, I mean he's as stingy as you can get! His food is bland and his clothes are old."

"You can shut your mouth!" Vienna spat at him. "It's just because…because…I just like to save money…"

"Then it's time to start spending! Buy me something to eat with all your savings! I want something pricey, make sure you use a lot of your Österreichischer Schillings!"

"You haven't changed." Bern rolled his eyes.

"I think it's funny how much the two of you are alike!" Vaduz smiled.

"I AM NOT AT ALL LIKE THAT GUY!"

"Haha! My work here is done!" East Berlin grinned, before jumping back into the bush he came from and disappearing.

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p>"If we can have free beer like this, then I don't think that this is predicament is too bad after all!"<p>

"Miss Bonn, I'll buy your beer if we can swallow our pride and simple ask Miss Beijing to let us go with her next time she leaves to get more food!"

"Yeah! I wanna get some pasta too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- East Berlin<strong>

Name- East Berlin

Human Name- Erik Beilschmidt

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 16

Gender- Male

Birthday- 6th January

Hair Colour- Platinum Blonde/White

Eye Colour- Grey-Blue

Height- 173cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 10

Mother Nation- Prussia

Father Nation- Germany

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Elder Brother- Vienna.

Younger Sister- Bonn.


	25. Episode 25

**Second to last Chapter before I start Season 2 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**London- England.**

**Paris- France.**

**Washington D.C./Philadelphia- America.**

**Vaduz- Liechtenstein.**

**Bern- Switzerland. **

**Vienna- Austria.**

* * *

><p>London was taking another one of her casual walks. She really needed one to relieve her anger, but she thought she might as well kill two birds with one stone.<p>

"_Well, if it isn't the old loser herself- Miss London!" _

"Life in Europe does test one's fortitude." She sighed to herself.

"Miss London! You came to visit me!"

A smile flooded London's face as soon as she saw the beaming face of Philadelphia, accompanied by a dog larger than him. Even though when he was independent as Washington D.C. all he did was annoy her, but while he was still a British Colony, he was quite a lovely young boy.

"Of course I did! How have you been doing?" London went down onto one knee so she was at the child's height. "Little man, I wish I could see you more!"

"Me too! But I guess this is better than never seeing you!" The American laughed as the dog barked.

"Being around you certainly makes me feel younger again, even if I'm not that old." The Englishwoman smiled.

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow! Fish and Chips! All I need now is a pint of Guinness! But I'm too young for that!" The Philadelphian grinned as London placed the dish in front of him, the American looking ready to tuck in. That was another difference between Philadelphia and Washington D.C., since Philadelphia had only eaten English food, he hadn't realised how horrible it actually tasted compared to other Nationalities food, especially his own fast food. Especially.<p>

"British Cuisine is built for a sturdy man, see?"

Philadelphia pushed his fork through one of the chips, before putting into his mouth, grinning when he swallowed it.

"I was wondering…since I've only eat foreign food from Britain, is this what French Food tastes like?"

"HOW ABSURD! Everyone knows that British food is much much better than that slob of a Frenchman's food!"

"Alright. The culinary of food- Hot Spuds!"

Neither London nor Philadelphia had a sense of taste. One does now, one still doesn't.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Big Brother?"<p>

Bern turned around as he heard the soft accent of his sister call out to him.

Vaduz was standing awkwardly in the same suit Bern had brought him wearing his reading glasses, holding something wrapped up in blue wrapping paper.

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 7-<em>

* * *

><p>"I just…I got you this little gift."<p>

"What is it?"

Vaduz shoved it into the Swiss man's chest. "It's to thank you for all the Wonderful things you do for me!" He blurted out. Bern swore he had seen a tear come from his little brothers left eye before the Liechtensteiner ran off in the opposite direction.

"…You do know that giving me something wasn't necessary!" Bern called out to her.

"One thing…" Bern looked up to see that Vaduz was only a couple of paces away from him. How could he walk around so silently like he did?! "Wait until you are in your own room to open it. OK, have a good night's sleep!" And the Liechtensteiner ran away for the second time, hugging himself.

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

* * *

><p>Bern sat in his bedroom, finally getting to see what his little brother had got him. There was also a letter attached to the wrapping, which he read first.<p>

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I'm always so thankful for what you do. Especially for buying the suit and tie for me today. It made me very happy. This gift is something I've secretly been sewing every night! I hope you like it and feel very deep pride. _

"Oh good grief, he didn't have to." The Swiss told himself as he held the pink set of pyjama's in his hands. "Silly boy."

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 8-<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You got beaten up by Budapest again. When are you going to stick up for yourself? It's not like I can be there every time to bail you out. How many times now? How many times?!"<em>

"_It's been fifty-one…"_

"_This makes fifty-two!"_

"_It's funny. I was created to fight. But no matter who I fight or end up fighting, I always seem to end up like this…At least I have you to pick up the pieces when everything falls apart on me, haha."_

"_Don't laugh! This is why I tell you to train so much! You're brains been damaged! Idiot. Next time I'm just going to leave you out here on your own."_

"…_You know there's an arrow in my butt, right?"_

"_Like I said, brain damage!" And the two Capitals started laughing._

Bern awoke suddenly from his dream. "Why'd I think of that?"

The dream was in fact one of the many, many times that he had to save Vienna back when they were children and- he hated to admit it- friends. He had carried the Austrian all the way from Budapest back to his own home to patch him up. It seemed quite a way for a Child Capital, but since the fifty second time still was quite a small number, he was used to the walk with Vienna on his back.

"Oh yeah…maybe because I haven't been laughing much lately…"

The Swiss came downstairs to both his and Vaduz's living room, where the Liechtensteiner was already awake and dressed.

"Guten Morgen Bern! Did you sleep well?"

Bern coughed into his hand before slowly, each end of his lips started to jerk.

"Heh, I slept alright."

"Well, you certainly look handsome in the pink frilly nightie I made for you." Vaduz smiled, but stopped when an embarrassed aura surrounded her, coming from Bern.

"Thank you."

_In the beginning, Bern and Vienna spent all their time together helping one another. So much so, when Vienna got a new boss, he scarcely recognised the difference between the two countries and treated them as one._

* * *

><p><em>Vaduz and his Wonderful Big Brother –Part 9-<em>

* * *

><p>The Swiss and Liechtensteiner were enjoying a view of a lake and the Alps.<p>

"It's so peaceful here…"

"Ja." Vaduz agreed. "Still, I get sad at the thought of not seeing you much. I miss these times."

"There's more important business I have to attend to now."

"I know, you've got better things to do than sit with me. I've always liked how you always work so hard at your career, but I don't see why you can't relax more often. I get worried about you sometimes Big Brother."

Vaduz placed his hand on Bern's, the Swiss noticing and humming softly. That was, until he remembered a time where Vienna had done the exact same when they were children.

"Gah! Why can't I get that stupid Vienna out of my head?!"

"Ah! Big Brother?!" Vaduz yelled. He didn't think that it would be much use for Bern to have a bucket on his head and hit it, especially when he got a headache, and even more- he had done it before and got his head stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitalia Profiles- Riga<strong>

Name- Riga

Human Name- Anastaysia Galante

Alternative Spellings- N/A.

Age- 8

Gender- Female

Birthday- 10th February.

Hair Colour- Light Brown

Eye Colour- Blue

Height- 120cm

First Appearance- Chapter/Episode 1

Mother Nation- Latvia

Father Nation- Russia

Relationship Status- Single

Relationships With:

Big Brother- Moscow.

Big Sisters- Minsk, Vilnius, Kiev, Beijing, Tallinn.


	26. Episode 26

**Yay, I've finished this Season! I just need to edit this one a bit and then make sure to look out for Capitalia: Axis Powers- Season 2 cropping up sometime next week! Updates for this will go back to normal then. I'm not adding a Profile for this one either, sorry if you like reading them!**

**Update 13/10/14: Sorry, but I have too much on my plate and I've...lost interest in this story. I may pick it up but it won't be soon. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Order of Appearance:<strong>

**Washington D.C.- America.**

**London- England.**

**Moscow- Russia.**

**Paris- France.**

**Bonn- (West) Germany.**

**Tokyo- Japan.**

**Rome- (North) Italy.**

**Beijing- China.**

* * *

><p>"Check it out, yo! How kickass is my fighter plane of doom? Dudette, is it blowing your mind yet or what?"<p>

London sighed at Washington D.C.. "I don't get it. Why did you call me all the way out here just because of a silly airplane?" The Londoner turned around to snort into her hand. "It's just *stupid*. I could _never _have come up with the same design! I think it's *stupid* _very _neat."

"Hey, thanks man! It was actually created to beat the holy hell out of you so I'm glad you think it's nice!"

"_Excuse me, but wasn't that information meant to stay a secret?" _One of Washington D.C.'s men asked.

"It sure was!"

* * *

><p>[INSERT HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OPENING]<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Busby's Chair: Long ago Thomas Busby viciously beat a man to death for sitting in this- his favourite chair. After being arrested, he reportedly cursed the chair on his way to the gallows. He swore that anyone that sat in his chair would suffer the same fate he was about to face. It is said the chair is responsible for sending over sixty people to their deaths!"<em>

"I've got this now!" London grinned. "I'll swap Washington D.C.'s chair with Busbys during the meeting and there's no way he'll be able to jive talk out of this one! Haha, I can't believe I didn't think of cursing him sooner!" London continued to laugh, shutting her eyes.

"Oh, good morning London!"

She opened them to realise that Moscow was sat there instead of the American she had intended to.

"You're here kind of early today, aren't you?"

A red light that almost looked like lightning came out of the chair as Moscow continued to lounge on it, shattering it into lots of small pieces.

"_Busby's Chair: Anyone who sits in this chair will be cursed in a quick and often painful death. Except, apparently, if they are from Moscow."_

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>London has entered upon operation to get Washington D.C. dead drunk so that she can get information out of him. <em>

"Wow, this is fun! You don't normally ask me out for drinks!"

"I thought it was high time we got together and turned up a pint again."

* * *

><p><em>However, a few hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Am I Catholic…or Protestant? God, I don't know!"<p>

"_Excuse me, is she OK? And are you even old enough to be in here?"_

"Yeah, she's always like this when she drinks." Washington D.C. smirked. "And yeah, of course I am, I'm like-"

"You don't know me! I'm the Capital of the Bloody United Kingdom and I can hold my liquor better than you can any day! Anyway, I raised you so don't act so bloody snobbish!"

"Dudette, calm down, not cool!"

"Shut up!" Washington D.C. thought that he saw tears in London's eyes, but he just suspected she usually looked like that when drunk. "I felt bad about the way old Frogface was treating you so I saved your sorry ass! I thought we could be good friends and share our hatred for Paris but uh-uh! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME YOU JUST WANTED ME TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYWAY WHICH IS A LOAD OF BOLLOCKS!"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>"Why won't the light just shut up I swear I'm never going to drink again! Someone please kill me!"<p>

"Dudette can party!"

"Stupide Anglais duper." Paris, who was watching as London suffered from her hangover muttered while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>~Hetalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>The Axis Capitals were still stuck on the Southern Island. As usual, Bonn and Tokyo were staring into the flames while Rome was supposedly asleep. And as usual, Bonn and Tokyo could sense something.<p>

"They're here AGAIN." Bonn said. "I know they're at War with us, but could they at least fight with us during the day?"

"Hai, I agree."

"Say what?~"

"It's the Verdammt Allies."

Bonn pulled out her pistol again while Tokyo unsheathed her katana slightly. Rome got his white flag out and Washington D.C. started laughing.

"Listen to me and my total hero voice guys! Beijing, I chose you!"

And the exact same fight as usual went on. Beijing landed in front of Bonn and used her speed to whack the slower Bonn around the head, and since she knew Tokyo's battle strategies, she managed to whack her around the ribs. Both the German and the Japanese were on the floor, defeated.

"I give up! Please don't eat me because I'm delicate and I bruise like a peach! And I think your hair is really cool!"

The Allies all started standing around awkwardly, so Rome and his two companions turned to look in the direction they were looking. Well, out of the eight of them there, seven were looking. Bonn, Rome, Tokyo, Washington D.C., Paris, Moscow, Beijing…

London was stood ankle deep in the sea surrounding the island, a certain chair next to her, still taped up after the incident with Moscow. The chair was glowing weirdly and London was laughing so lowly it was almost like a man's.

"That's Busby's Chair…" Paris started.

"I dunno what that means." Washington D.C. raised his eyebrow.

"It's a chair that's been cursed." Beijing explained.

"Correct." London grinned menacingly. "Does anyone here have the courage to sit down in this cursed chair?"

"Ah! Comfy."

Moscow had sat down in the chair again, smiling as he felt the weight relieved on his legs.

"No! What the hell are you doing? It's not supposed to be you! Get off there, right now!"

And the chair cracked up into lots of small pieces again.

The chair was now covered in lots more tape and was suffering more from the first time.

"_Busby's Chair…it is Britain's ultimate weapon."_

* * *

><p>[INSERT ENDING]<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like how this one ended!"<p>

_She didn't like it…_


End file.
